Moonlight Shadows
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: Un incidente fortuito cambiará la vida de uno de los santos dorados de Atena, ya que un pequeño rayo de luz se filtrará entre tanta oscuridad... CamusxOC
1. Capítulo Uno: Adiós A La Tranquilidad

**_Moonlight Shadows _**

By Goddess Rhiannon 18/2/04

**Capítulo Uno: Adiós A La Tranquilidad**

Los días se pasaban apaciblemente en el Santuario, ya que no había más conflictos al parecer, todos estaban tranquilos, pero la tranquilidad pronto sería rota por unos individuos que parecían tener predilección por sus camaradas dorados. Sí, adivinaron, los queridos santos de bronce habían decidido venir TODOS a Grecia, Saori feliz de tener a Seiya cerca para poder vigilarlo que no se enredara con otras chicas, claro.

Milo, Camus y Aioria enseguida notaron las presencias que se acercaban y Mu se les unió también, Aioria puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó una bien conocida voz.

"¡Holaaaaa! ¡Me extrañaron!" Dijo Seiya, acercándose a ellos.

"Sigue soñando, burro alado" Le dijo Camus, Seiya le miró enfadado y le hizo una mueca. Hyoga viendo esto, creó una bola de nieve y se la lanzó a Seiya directo a la cara.

"¡Qué estás haciendo, Hyoga idiota! ¡Por qué me lanzaste una bola de nieve!" Le gritó Seiya.

"No molestes a mi maestro, Seiya, y no tendré que golpearte" Le dijo él, muy tranquilo.

"¡Pues él empezó!" Le contestó Seiya. Aioria viendo que esto iba para largo, se acercó a Seiya.

"Basta, Seiya" Le dijo el santo de Leo, pero Seiya nada, ni caso. Aioria lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta desde atrás, pues Seiya le estaba dando la espalda y volvió a repetir.

"Seiya dije basta, y más te vale obedecer" Seiya se calmó al ver la amenaza oculta detrás de las tranquilas palabras de Aioria, entonces recién él otro le soltó la ropa.

"Si sigues molestando, se lo diré a Marin y a Vera" Le dijo Aioria, sonriéndole cariñosamente. Seiya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dijo que se portaría bien. Aioria sabía que Seiya prefería que lo golpearan todos los santos de oro juntos a tener que vérselas con ellas.

"Vaya ¿cómo fue que se acordaron que existimos?" Les dijo Mu, cruzándose de brazos. Shiryu le sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

"Je, je, es que estuvimos un poco ocupados" Le dijo el santo de Dragón, en ese momento, Lei Li apareció por detrás de Mu, todos los santos de bronce se quedaron mirando a la preciosa chica que se había materializado de la nada, Kiki también la seguía, tomado de su mano. Enseguida sonrió ampliamente al ver a sus amigos de bronce.

"¡Hola, muchachos! ¡Y yo que creí que no vendrían nunca más!" Les dijo Kiki, pero no se soltó de Lei Li para ir a saludarlos.

"Ya veo que no piensas soltar a esa chica tan linda para venir a saludarnos" Le dijo Hyoga. Kiki negó con la cabeza y miró a Lei Li con adoración.

"¿Quién es ella, Mu?" Le preguntó Seiya, intrigado.

"Ella es Lei Li, no hace tanto que está conmigo, y les informo de temprano que es mi chica, y si hacen algo que no me gusta..." Dijo Mu, creando una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano, los muchachos entendieron a la perfección, era raro ver a Mu tan posesivo, pero estaban contentos por él al menos.

"¡Mu, no los amenaces! Gusto en conocerlos, Kiki me habló mucho sobre ustedes" Dijo Lei Li, acercándose, Kiki les sonrió pícaramente, no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra... ni siquiera con Mu, cosa que a este estaba empezando a molestar.

Camus le indicó a Hyoga que fuera con él, el santo de Cygnus saludó a los otros con una mano, y siguió a su maestro, Aioria y Seiya enfilaron hacia el recinto de las amazonas, más le valía a Seiya saludarlas o no llegaría a los veinte años.

Shun acompañó a Milo hacia el recinto principal y Shiryu se quedó con Mu, Lei Li y Kiki, parecía que había mucho de que hablar. También quería saludar a Ling Shu más tarde.

Templo de Acuario

"Vaya, maestro, veo que no están perdiendo el tiempo aquí, ya sólo faltas tú" Le dijo Hyoga, medio en broma.

"Tú sabes bien a que atenerte, si sigues molestando con eso voy a tener que meterte en un ataúd de hielo, suficiente con Milo, muchas gracias" Le contestó Camus, pero sabía que Hyoga se lo decía en broma. Él era el único que sabía bien el porque de su actitud con las relaciones de parejas.

"Ya, no te enfades, maestro, pero deberías olvidarte un poco de ese incidente o van a creer realmente que no tienes corazón" Dijo Hyoga, sentándose el sofá y prendiendo la televisión. Camus no dijo nada y prefirió sentarse al lado de su discípulo, al menos el sí le entendía, porque había conocido su historia, pero Camus nunca le diría que él y muchos otros factores determinantes fueron la causa de que todo saliera mal... muy mal.

Recinto de las Amazonas

Vera y Marin vieron acercarse a Seiya y Aioria desde lejos, ambas sonrieron, parecía que Seiya venía de forma renuente, sabía lo que le esperaba. Vera se quedó parada de brazos cruzados zapateando con un pie a que llegaran; cuando Seiya vio la expresión de su rostro, tragó con fuerza.

"Vaya, vaya, tu querido dicípulo se dignó visitarnos" Le dijo Vera, acercándose, Marin también saludó a Seiya desde unos pasos más atrás, quería tener una buena vista cuando Seiya perdiera el valor y saliera corriendo.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Contaba regresivamente Marin, cuando Vera estuvo a un paso de Seiya, este echó a correr como endemoniado con Vera pisándole los talones.

"¡Ven acá pedazo de intento de caballero! ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!" Le gritaba Vera.

"¡Auxiliooooooooo!" Gritaba Seiya, a un paso de que Vera lo atrapara. Marin y Aioria estaban muertos de risa, que típico de ellos dos hacer eso. Después de unos segundos, Aioria se compadeció del pobre Seiya, ya que Vera le había alcanzado varias veces, golpeándolo aquí y allá, jugando con él como si fuera un ratón.

Aioria corrió tras de Vera cuando ella saltó para caer encima de Seiya, atajándola en el aire, y cayendo justo delante de Seiya, que no pudo frenar a tiempo y cayó en el suelo. O sea, el único en pie de los cuatro era él, pues Marin no contaba por estar en el suelo de risa.

"¡Bájame, Aioria! ¡No he terminado aún con él!" Dijo Vera, mirando a Seiya de forma 'me las vas a pagar' Aioria la bajó de su hombro pero no la soltó.

"Ya, gatita, Seiya no puede correr más, ya lo torturaste bastante por hoy" Le dijo Aioria, cariñosamente, Seiya se levantó y miró agradecido a Aioria, era bueno que fuera novio de Vera, ya que al menos él estaba más tiempo de su parte cuando se refería a detener a Vera.

Vera se soltó de los brazos de Aioria y le dio un último golpe en la cabeza a Seiya.

"Vamos, estoy segura de que debes de tener hambre, como de costumbre" Le dijo ella, tomando a Aioria de la mano yendo para la casa, Seiya se frotó la cabeza, pero a la mención de comida se olvidó de todo y siguió feliz a la pareja. Marin se les unió también dándole un tirón de oreja cariñoso a su discípulo.

En Atenas, en un lujoso hotel del centro...

"Tía ¿dónde esta Boris?" Preguntó una niña de unos cinco años a una hermosa muchacha que estaba preparando un bolso.

"No lo sé, pregúntale a los abuelos, o a mamá" Le dijo ella. La niña suspiró y siguió llamando a su mascota, que no se dignaba a aparecer. Otra muchacha, su madre, se acercó a la niña que estaba buscando debajo de la cama y la levantó en brazos.

"Cariño, me voy a practicar con tu tía, volveremos en un par de horas, no te metas en problemas" Le dijo tiernamente la joven. La niña asintió, y su mamá le dio un beso y un abrazo y la dejó en el suelo otra vez. Su tía hizo lo mismo y le dijo que Boris ya aparecería, sino, que preguntara en el hall del hotel si le habían visto.

"Mami ¿conoceremos algún caballero?" Preguntó la niña, ambas se miraron y suspiraron, lástima que no le habían podido sacar esa idea de la cabeza.

"No lo sé, cariño, ellos son personas ocupadas y están dentro del Santuario, y ahí no podemos entrar" Le dijo su mamá. La pequeña asintió con desgano y las vio partir.

"Boriiiiiis" Le llamaba ella, caminando hacia la entrada del hotel, mirando aquí y allá a ver si su enorme gato blanco aparecía por algún lado. De pronto, ve a su mascota persiguiendo a alguna clase de insecto, saliendo afuera del hotel. La niña ni lenta ni perezosa, corrió tras su gato.

El gato no le prestaba atención y seguía al insecto, alejándose cada vez más del hotel.

"¡Boris, regresa!" Le gritaba la pequeña, pero sin éxito.

Templo de Acuario

Camus se había quitado su armadura porque tenía que hacer unas compras en el pueblo, Hyoga decidió acompañarlo también, y ambos salieron juntos.

"¿Sabías que las preliminares para los juegos olímpicos se harán aquí en Grecia?" Comentó Hyoga, cargando una de las bolsas con comida, su maestro asintió.

"Es por eso que no cabe una aguja en Atenas, los hoteles están llenos, espero que al menos haya buenos competidores este año" Dijo Camus. Ambos estaban esperando la luz verde para cruzar, pero de repente, Camus ve a una niña persiguiendo a un gato, iba directo hacia la avenida... ¡Iba a cruzar en medio del tráfico!

Camus soltó las bolsas y salió como un rayo hacia donde la niña había logrado atrapar a su gato, tomándola en sus brazos justo antes de que un auto la pasara por arriba, es más, el auto frenó y Camus quedó parado en el capó. La niña estaba impresionada, su familia se enojaría con ella si se enteraban de esto.

"¿Estás bien, _petit_?" Le preguntó Camus, dos enormes ojos azules le miraron con adoración, y la niña asintió.

"¡Maestro! ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Hyoga, llegando al lugar, Camus caminó a la acera de enfrente, desde donde había salido.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" Le preguntó Camus, mirando en derredor por algún reconocimiento de parte de alguna persona, pero nada.

"Mi mami está en un hotel, ahora está practicando con mi tía" Le dijo la pequeña, Camus suspiró, eso no era mucha información que digamos.

"¿Cómo te llamas, _chérie_?" Le preguntó Camus.

"Katy" Dijo ella abrazando a su gato.

"¿En qué hotel te hospedas?" Le preguntó Hyoga. La niña lo miró y luego miró a Camus, no sabía el nombre.

"No sé, es grande" Dijo ella. Ambos santos se miraron descorazonados, ya que esa respuesta no era muy alentadora. Empezaron a preguntar por hoteles cercanos, pero nada, nadie había extraviado a una niña.

"¿Qué hacemos, maestro? Nadie parece haber perdido una niña" Dijo Hyoga, cansado de caminar. Camus, aún con Katy en brazos, decidió que era mejor llevarla con él, mañana, buscarían otra vez.

"_Petit_, tendrás que venir con nosotros, ya que no encontramos a tu familia" Le dijo Camus.

"Pero no debo ir con extraños, eso me dice mi mami siempre, además, se van a preocupar por mí" Dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

"Nosotros no somos malos, somos caballeros de Atena, te cuidaremos hasta que tus papás den la alarma y nosotros podamos llevarte con ellos" Le dijo Hyoga, tranquilizador.

"¿Son caballeros? ¡Guau! ¡Siempre quise conocer a un caballero!" Dijo la niña, excitada, Camus y Hyoga sonrieron, y se la llevaron con ellos de vuelta al Santuario.

Hola! Primer cap. Espero que les guste y Lonewolf no hagas conjeturas apresuradas, no es lo que parece. ^_^ Reviews pleseeeee!

Gracias por todas las reviews de mi anterior fic, me alegro de verdad que les haya gustado

Hora-hora: gracias por tantas reviews, y sí Aioria es mi favorito, espero que mi fic de Camus te guste ^_^

Gracias Vulpix, Lonewolf, Misao CG, Addy y Kirsche!


	2. Capítulo Dos: ¿Alguien Perdió Una Niña?

Abby: No te preocupes, yo siempre hago aparecer a todo el mundo. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: Bien eso se me ocurrió de último momento... como la mayoría de mi plot -_- Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: te vas de vacaciones! Que bueno, espero que leas los caps cuando vuelvas... te vas a llevar una sorpresa, te lo aseguro ^ _~ Gracias por tu review!

Chibi Mela Black Sheep: NOOOOOOO! ¿Cómo crees? Ella sólo es una parte fundamental de la historia.

Hora-hora: je je, verdad que me encanta molestar a Seiya ^ _ ^ Me alegro que te guste el fic Gracias por tu review!

Saria: No, no dará tantos problemas, no te preocupes, los demás santos aparecen en algún momento. Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Si, espero que te guste Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo Dos: ¿Alguien Perdió Una Niña?**

Camus, Katy y Hyoga regresaron al Santuario, la pequeña miraba todo a su alrededor fascinada, pero especialmente miraba con adoración a Camus, para ella, él era su héroe valiente y su salvador. Camus le sonreía con afecto, era una niña encantadora y muy dulce, la verdad era que no le molestaba en absoluto quedarse con ella por una noche.

Llegaron al primer templo y Katy quiso bajarse, dejando a su gato en el suelo, Boris no la siguió al principio, pero después iba contento detrás de Camus y su pequeña ama, que iba de la mano del caballero, Mu los vio venir y se sorprendió al ver a la niña.

"Hola, Camus ¿de dónde sacaste a esa niña?" Le preguntó Mu.

"Casi la atropellan en una avenida, yo la rescaté pero no pude encontrar a sus padres, así que se quedará conmigo y mañana seguiré buscando" Dijo Camus, Katya miraba asombrada a Mu, estaba encantada con su armadura dorada, de querer conocer un caballero, estaba conociendo muchos caballeros.

"Hola, pequeña, espero que te sientas cómoda en el Santuario hasta que encontremos a tus papás" Le dijo Mu, sonriéndole con dulzura, la niña le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

"Espera a que la vea Aioria, va a quedar encantado con ella" Le dijo Mu a Camus.

"Pues dile que venga a mi templo si quiere conocerla" Le dijo Camus y luego siguió camino, esta vez levantó a Katy en brazos de nuevo.

Al llegar al templo de Acuario, Katy quiso bajarse y empezó a corretear por todos lados, ambos caballeros la observaban con miradas indulgentes.

"¡Este es el máaas bonito!" Dijo Katy, sonriente. Su gato sólo maulló y se le frotó por las piernas a Camus.

"Vaya, al menos tú eres un gato más normal, esa gata que tiene Vera no se te frotaría ni en un millón de años, sólo cuando tiene hambre" Le dijo Camus al enorme gato blanco, acariciándole el lomo.

"Vamos adentro, Katy, de seguro que debes tener algo de hambre" Le dijo Hyoga, Katy le sonrió pero no le siguió hasta que Camus no entró primero.

"Vamos, _petit_, entra" Le dijo Camus, y Katy sí obedeció.

En el hotel...

"¡Cómo que desapareció! ¡Qué clase de seguridad tienen ustedes!" Gritaba Crystal, al borde del ataque de histeria, su hermana Kamily no estaba lejos de estrangular al gerente también.

"Cálmense, Srtas. Navratilovska, la encontraremos, debe estar en algún lugar del hotel" Decía el gerente, muy nervioso. En eso llega el padre de las muchachas.

"¿Cómo es eso que mí nieta desapareció?" Preguntó Ivan Navratilovska, bastante enfadado, su esposa Klara corrió a abrazar a sus hijas.

"Lo sentimos mucho, señor, pero no pudimos hallarla, le recomendaría preguntar en los alrededores. Le dijo el gerente, sudando frío, meterse con este señor era muerte segura.

Templo de Acuario.

"Dime, _petit_, siempre nombras a tu mamá y a tu tía... ¿Acaso no tienes padre?" Le preguntó Camus, curioso.

"No, mi papi murió cuando yo era un bebe, mi tía me dijo que era muy guapo y muy bueno y que mi mami lo quería mucho" Dijo la pequeña, mordiendo su galleta. Camus asintió, Hyoga la miró desviando un segundo su mirada de la pantalla de televisión.

"Dijiste que tu mamá y tu tía estaban practicando ¿qué hacen?" Preguntó Hyoga.

"Patinan sobre hielo, irán a los juegos olímpicos por nuestro país" Dijo Katy.

"¿De qué país vienen?" Le preguntó Hyoga. Katy lo pensó un segundo y luego sonrió.

"Rusia" Le contestó, muy contenta de haberlo recordado. Hyoga sonrió, parecía que Katy era su compatriota.

"Yo soy de Rusia también" le dijo Hyoga, Katy aplaudió contenta, y miró a Camus que se había quedado helado al escucharla. Katy perdió su sonrisa, y un ceño de curiosidad pasó por su rostro.

"¿De dónde eres tú, Camus?" Preguntó Katy.

"Francia" Le respondió él. Katy sonrió y siguió mirando la tele. Había un programa sobre los concursantes de las diferentes destrezas que se presentarían en los juegos olímpicos, y los tres miraron atentamente a los participantes.

En un momento dado, la destreza que mostraban era patinaje sobre hielo, Camus al ver a las dos concursantes se quedó pálido. Katy sonrió.

"¡Son mi mami y mi tía!" Gritó la pequeña. Hyoga las reconoció a duras penas.

"Kamily y Crystal Navratilovska..." Dijo Camus, Hyoga se quedó tan pálido como su maestro, mientras Katy paseaba su mirada de uno al otro.

"Tú nombre es Katya Navratilovska..." Dijo Camus, mirando a la pequeña. Katy le sonrió, asintiendo.

"Oh, rayos..." Dijo Hyoga.

"¿Quién es tu madre de ellas dos?" Preguntó ansioso Camus.

"Mi mami se llama Crystal y mi tía Kamily, mi abuelo Ivan y mi abuela Klara" Dijo Katy. Camus se llevó una mano a los ojos, esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

"Maestro... allí dice en que hotel están" Dijo Hyoga, anotando la dirección en la pantalla. Katy viendo a Camus tan preocupado, le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Mi mami no se va a enojar contigo" Le dijo ella inocentemente, pensando que ese era el motivo de su preocupación. Camus le sonrió débilmente y la abrazó con fuerza. Los negros bucles de la niña le hicieron acordar a ambas hermanas, ellas tenían esa misma clase de cabello, pero la diferencia estaba en que el de ellas era castaño.

"No te preocupes, _ma chérie,_ no estoy preocupado por eso ahora" Le dijo Camus, Hyoga miraba extrañado a su maestro, nunca hubiera soñado con que esa familia se le fuera a cruzar otra vez. Pobre maestro, el viejo Navratilovska lo querría matar en cuanto lo viera, de eso sí que Hyoga estaba seguro.

"Maestro, si quieres puedo llevarla yo" Se ofreció Hyoga, Camus negó con la cabeza.

"Pues que sufran un poco más, no iremos hoy, tal vez mañana por la mañana si me siento benévolo, se las devolveré" Dijo Camus, levantándose para llevar a la pequeña a su habitación. Hyoga suspiró, después de tantos años, su maestro aún estaba resentido en contra de ellos.

Camus la puso en su cama y la arropó, Katy se había dormido sobre su hombro, él dormiría en el sofá de la sala, tenía mucho en que pensar, Boris se subió también a la cama y se acurrucó a los pies de Katy.

"No quería creer en las coincidencias, Boris, viejo amigo, yo sé que no me recuerdas, pero tú fuiste un regalo de mi parte para una persona de esa familia" Le dijo Camus, acariciando al felino. Miró luego a Katy y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

"No sé como alguien tan dulce puede llevar la sangre de esa familia por las venas..." Dijo él, antes de retirarse a descansar.

Camus se acomodó en el sofá y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, un tirón de su camisa le hizo despertarse.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" Le preguntó Katy, Camus la miró, cansado, y asintió. Se levantó del sofá y la llevó a la cama otra vez, allí la metió otra vez y se metió él con ella.

"Duerme, _ma chérie_" Le dijo Camus, Katy lo abrazó, contenta y se durmió enseguida, Camus se dio cuenta que estaba más tranquilo ahora y también se durmió.

Al otro día, Hyoga se levantó primero, y viendo que su maestro no estaba, fue a ver a Katy; más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlos a ambos durmiendo juntos, vaya que su maestro se había encariñado con ella.

Camus se despertó, y con él Katy, que no se había despegado de él en toda la noche, no fuera a ser cosa que él se fuera sin ella. Boris maulló pidiendo su plato de leche.

"¿La llevaremos hoy, maestro?" Le preguntó Hyoga, mientras desayunaban.

"Ya veremos..." Fue la enigmática respuesta de Camus. Katy estaba dándole a Boris un trozo de tostada con mermelada, y el gato contento por su premio.

Luego del desayuno, los tres salieron hacia afuera, Camus se había puesto su armadura y Katy estaba fascinada con él más aún.

"¡Tú armadura es la más bonita!" Le decía ella, abrazada a su cuello, Camus le sonreía indulgente, para Katy todo lo de él era más bonito que el resto.

"Maestro..." Le dijo Hyoga, frunciendo el ceño. Camus lo miró con un ceño fruncido también, dándole a entender que no molestara.

"Katy ¿quieres quedarte conmigo un par de días? Te puedo presentar al resto de los caballeros y mostrar todo el Santuario" Le preguntó Camus. Katy le miró extasiada con la idea pero después le preguntó.

"¿Y mi mami?"

"Te llevaré con ella cuando tú quieras, ya sé donde está después de todo" Le dijo Camus, muy convincentemente. Katy aceptó encantada, le gustaba mucho estar con Camus, también con Hyoga.

"Ven, te presentaré a Milo y Aioria" le dijo él, encaminándose para el templo de Leo. Hyoga no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo su maestro, esa forma de venganza no le ayudaría en nada a arreglar las cosas... pero más bien parecía que Camus estaba buscando más que vengarse...

Camus vio que Hyoga se había quedado en Acuario, bien, que hiciera su gusto, a él no le importaba. Llegó al templo de Leo y Aioria salió a recibirlo. Cuando vio a la niña, se quedó sorprendido.

"Hola, Camus, veo que estás muy bien acompañado" Dijo Aioria, sonriendo a la niña. Katy le sonrió dulcemente también, le gustaban los caballeros, todos la trataban muy bien.

"Se llama Katya, la tengo a mi cuidado por ahora" Dijo Camus, dejándola en el suelo. Katy enseguida se acercó a Aioria, que se había agachado, y le tomó su manito dándole un galante beso en el dorso.

"Un placer conocerte, princesa" Le dijo Aioria, Katy rió aniñadamente y miró a Camus.

"Espera a que te vean Vera y Marin, estarán encantadas contigo" Le dijo Aioria a la pequeña. Milo llegó también al templo de Leo y se sorprendió al ver a la preciosa niña de negros rizos al lado de Aioria.

"Vaya, que tenemos aquí, las chicas hermosas no dejan de llegar al Santuario, pero que suerte tenemos" Le dijo Milo, agachándose también. Katy le ofreció su manito a él también, y Milo se la besó igual que Aioria. La verdad era que le encantaba ser el centro de atención de tantos caballeros.

"Se llama Katy" Le dijo Aioria.

"Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Milo, preciosa" Le dijo él.

"Mi gato Boris" Dijo ella apuntando al enorme felino que se estaba frotando otra vez por las piernas de Camus. Aioria enseguida se acercó y tomó a Boris en brazos, el gato se dejó mimar por él, ronroneando.

"Que hermoso gato tienes, mi novia tiene una gata también" Le dijo Aioria.

"Esa gata es muy mala... como su dueña" Dijo Milo, Aioria bajó a Boris y le dio un golpe a la cabeza de Milo.

"¡Aaayyyy! ¿Y ahora que dije?" Se quejó el caballero.

"Vera no es mala y su mascota tampoco" Le dijo Aioria. Katy los miraba, riéndose, además de amables también eran graciosos.

"No les prestes atención, _petit_, siempre están discutiendo" Le dijo Camus, tomándola de la mano. Katy se dejó llevar por él, seguidos de Milo y Aioria.


	3. Capítulo Tres: Canje

Misao CG: Gaua, gran review ^_^, me alegro que te gusten mis ideas como de costumbre. Gracias por tu review!

Abby Lockhart: je, verdad? Pero bueno, Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Me parece que Camus tiene pasta para con los niños, sino mira como lo quiere Hyoga ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

Kasumi TSA: Ya verás más adelante. Gracias por tu review!

Dark Lady Iria: Gracias por tu review!

Hora-hora: Verdad que es linda, me encanta el personaje de Katy ^ _^ Gracias por tu review!

Declaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Saint Seiya, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y de Sueishia.

**Capítulo Tres: Canje**

Las hermanas estaban buscando por todos lados a Katy, nadie parecía recordar nada de lo sucedido con ella, Crystal juraba que no patinaría si su hija no aparecía, ella era todo lo que le quedaba de su amado, no la perdería. Kamily miraba a su hermana, la apoyaba ampliamente, pero sabía que no podían dejar de participar o serían gravemente penadas, ella no sabía dónde más buscar tampoco. El padre de ambas estaba moviendo todos sus contactos, su foto saldría en la primera plana, había una recompensa por quien la trajera sana y salva.

"Crys, cálmate, yo también estoy preocupada, pero si desesperamos, será peor" Le decía Kamily, que por ser la menor de las dos, tenía la cabeza más fría en este momento, algo que había heredado de su padre Ivan.

"Lo sé, pero si algo le pasa a mí bebe, yo me muero" Dijo Crystal, rompiendo a llorar, Kamily abrazó a su hermana y miró a su madre, que se acercó y la reemplazó.

"Iré a ver si consigo saber algo más, ustedes quédense aquí por si hay algún llamado" Dijo ella y se fue.

Kamily caminaba en línea recta, suponía que ambos, Boris y Katya debían estar juntos, llegó hasta la avenida en donde Camus la había rescatado y miró a ambos lados para cruzar, de repente, una anciana la detiene.

"Disculpa ¿Tú eres la madre de la pequeña Katya?" Preguntó.

"No, a decir verdad soy su tía ¿sabe algo de ella?" Preguntó Kamily ansiosa. La anciana asintió.

"Un auto casi la atropella ayer, pero un santo del Santuario la salvó, y al no encontrar a nadie, se la llevó con él, eran dos hombres, uno más joven de cabello rubio y el otro... Um, no recuerdo bien, mi vista me falla un poco, pero pregunta en el Santuario, quizás ellos la tengan" Dijo la anciana.

"Oh, muchas gracias, señora, será recompensada por mi familia, venga más tarde al Hotel Argos y pregunte por Kamily Navratilovska" Dijo Kamily, y salió disparada para el Santuario... claro primero tuvo que regresar y preguntarle a la anciana en DONDE estaba ese lugar.

Al llegar al Santuario, Kamily casi se desmaya ¡el lugar era enorme! ¿A quién rayos podía preguntarle? Decidió probar suerte con un guardia.

"Disculpe, um, quería saber si alguien trajo a una niña de unos cinco años, cabello negro y ojos azul cobalto, es mi sobrina, y la estamos buscando" Dijo amablemente Kamily, el guardia la miró de arriba abajo, la chica era bonita, tenía un corte de cabello carré, y muchos bucles, ojos celestes.

"No sabría decirte, linda, aquí hay muchos niños" Le contestó el guardia.

"Por favor, es importante que yo..." Kamily no terminó la frase, porque vio a la última persona que soñaría encontrarse jamás.

"Camus..." Susurró Kamily, corrió hacia donde estaba el caballero, él aún no la había visto.

"¡Espere, señorita, no puede entrar!" Le gritó el guardia, saliendo tras ella.

"¡Camus!" Gritó ella, Camus al sentir su nombre se dio vuelta y la sorpresa se reflejó a las claras en su rostro. Pero luego, sus facciones volvieron a estar completamente bacantes de ninguna emoción, es más, miraba con mucha frialdad a la muchacha que tenía delante de él.

"¿Qué es lo que desea, señorita?" Preguntó él, el guardia se quedó un paso atrás, ya que el santo dorado le había hecho una pregunta a la muchacha. Kamily lo miró y luego volvió su vista a Camus.

"¿No me reconoces, Camus? ¡Soy yo, Kamily!" Dijo ella, ansiosa. Camus arqueó una ceja y no dio signos de reconocimiento. El guardia al ver esto, tomó a Kamily del brazo y la empezó a sacar del lugar. Ella se soltó del brazo.

"¡Vamos, Camus, yo nunca te hice nada! ¡Tanto nos odias! ¡Estoy buscando a mi sobrina, por favor, necesito saber si viste a una niña de cinco años y cabello negro entrar ayer aquí!" Explicó Kamily, Camus le sostuvo la mirada helada, pero no tenía porque ayudarla.

"¿Qué sucedería si yo supiera algo de ella? ¿Tú querido padre vendría a intentar terminar el trabajo que hace años no pudo acabar?" Le contestó Camus.

"No sé de que hablas..." Dijo Kamily.

"Pues yo tampoco sé de quien me estás hablando, Kamily..." Dijo Camus, mirando hacia otro lado, y alejándose de ella.

"¡Tú la tienes, verdad! ¡Camus! ¡Devuélvela, te lo suplico, Crystal está muy angustiada!" Le gritó Kamily. Camus se detuvo para contestarle otra vez.

"Me importa muy poco lo que tu hermana y tu familia sienta, si él la quiere devuelta, que venga por ella..." Le dijo Camus y se fue, Kamily se llevó ambas manos al rostro, y calló en sus rodillas, esto no podría haberse puesto peor, maldito el día en que Camus se les había cruzado en el camino. Él aún quería vengarse de su padre, sin saber que estaba lastimando a alguien más por eso, alguien mucho más cercano a él de lo que se imaginaba...

Recinto de las Amazonas

"Dime, Katy ¿a ti también te gusta patinar?" Le preguntó Kalani, Katy asintió, las chicas también eran muy buenas y lindas.

"¿Ya conoces el recinto principal?" Le preguntó Vera.

"No, Camus me dijo que me llevaría más tarde" Contestó la pequeña. Ling Shu la observó tomar su vaso de jugo, era una niña preciosa y muy dulce, Camus se las había dejado a su cuidado por un rato. Lei Li y Marin también estaban encantadas con ella. Él único al que no le caía bien era a Kiki, la niñita consentida le estaba quitando su lugar, es más, le estaba quitando a Lei Li, y eso molestaba al niño sobremanera.

"¿Cuándo vas a regresar con tu papá y tu mamá?" Preguntó Kiki, viendo cuanto tiempo la tendría que soportar. Katy le miró y se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, me gusta aquí, y mi mami no me dejaría quedarme si se enterara" Respondió la pequeña. Bingo. Kiki sonrió de oreja a oreja, sólo era cuestión de encontrar a sus papás.

"¿No tienes padre?" Preguntó Ling Shu, curiosa del porque nunca le nombraba.

"No, nunca conocí a mi papi, él murió" Dijo Katy, la verdad era que le hubiera encantado conocerlo, además su mamá sería más feliz si él estuviera con ellas, tampoco había esperanzas de que su mamá se volviera a casar, ya que según su tía, ella aún amaba a su papá.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, yo tampoco conocí a mi papá ¿sabes? Y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía trece años, mi abuela me crió a partir de entonces" Le dijo Ling Shu.

"Yo también tengo abuelos, mi abuelito de llama Ivan y mi abuelita Klara, están aquí con mi mami y mi tía" Dijo la pequeña. Las cinco chicas sonrieron, se notaba que era muy amada por su familia, tenía mucha suerte.

Camus llegó al rato y Katy corrió hacia él de inmediato, el caballero se agachó sobre una rodilla y la abrazó.

"¿Me extrañaste, _chérie_?" Le preguntó Camus.

"Mucho, mucho" Le contestó Katy, aún pegada a su cuello, Camus le sonrió y la levantó en brazos.

"¿Ya te la llevas?" Preguntó Marin. Camus asintió, Kiki estaba feliz de que se saliera de su lugar por ahora, mejor si Camus la devolvía pronto.

"Kiki ¿podrías llevar a Katy un segundo afuera?" Le pidió Camus, bajando a la niña.

"¿Te vas a ir otra vez?" Le preguntó Katy, agarrada de la capa del santo. Camus le sonrió y le dijo que le esperara afuera con Kiki un minuto, que luego él iría. Katy asintió y siguió a Kiki.

Después de que ambos niños salieron, Camus se puso serio.

"Escuchen tengo un gran favor que pedirles, espero que entiendan mi posición... Seguramente van a venir preguntando por Katy, quiero que ustedes finjan no saber nada al respecto, necesito hablar con su abuelo personalmente" Dijo Camus.

"¿En que andas metido tú?" Le preguntó Vera, suspicaz, Camus maldijo la maldita curiosidad de esta chica.

"Mira, Vera, mis problemas son de mi incumbencia, pero no te alarmes, no secuestré a Katy ni nada, de verdad que nuestro encuentro fue casual, pero deseo poder llegar a hablar con su abuelo, nada más ¿podrías por favor ayudarme?" Le dijo Camus. Vera le miró suspicaz, algo no olía bien aquí, pero era mejor hacerle creer que sí le ayudaría.

"Muy bien, Camus, me haré la tonta, pero ay de ti si me entero que lo que estás haciendo no es muy correcto que digamos" Dijo Vera, y se levantó, dejando la habitación. Las demás chicas asintieron y Marin siguió a Vera afuera.

Camus fue en busca de Katy y enfiló para su templo. Vera le observó irse junto con Marin.

"Camus trama algo, es demasiado astuto para que lo descubramos por ahora, pero de mí no se va a escapar" Dijo Vera.

"¿Tú que dices que hagamos?" Preguntó Marin.

"Iremos buscando a la persona que de seguro preguntó por Katya, y veremos que información podemos sacarle" Dijo Vera, a Marin le pareció buena idea, y ambas se dirigieron a los límites del Santuario.

Hotel Argos

Kamily había tomado un taxi para llegar más rápido al hotel, tenía información muy valiosa, al menos sabía que Camus tenía a Katy... y eso era muy malo. En cuanto llegó, le pagó al taxi y subió corriendo las escaleras, ya que el ascensor parecía estar retardado.

"¡Crystal, papá, mamá, encontré a Katy!" Dijo Kamily, llegando casi sin aliento. Su padre se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse, Crystal estuvo a su lado, preguntándole ansiosa en donde estaba su hija. Kamily la tomó de las manos, lo que iba a decirle no le iba a caer nada bien.

"Crys... escucha, quiero que me prometas que no harás nada apresurado" Le dijo Kamily.

"¡Por favor, hermana dime dónde está!" Le suplicó Crystal.

"Está en el Santuario, una anciana me dijo que a Katy casi la atropellan" Dijo la chica.

"¡Oh, por Dios, mi bebe!" Dijo Crystal al borde del llanto otra vez. Kamily le palmeó la mano.

"Crys, cálmate, ella está sana y salva... un caballero la salvó y al no encontrar a nadie, la llevó con él" Dijo Kamily, esperando la reacción de su padre.

"¡Maldición! ¡Por qué tenía que ser uno de esos bastardos!" Gritó Ivan, saltando de su asiento.

"Cálmate, cariño, no te exaltes, no creo que todos sean como él" Le dijo su esposa. Kamily se mordió el labio, nerviosa, esto era una bomba de tiempo. Crystal notó la vacilación de su hermana y la instó a que continuara.

"¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo?" Le preguntó más calmada Crystal, su hermana agradecía la tranquilidad de Crystal, porque en cuanto dijera con quien estaba su hija, de seguro que le daría un colapso.

"Bien... bueno, es que…" Balbuceó Kamily.

"¡Habla de una vez, Kamily!" Gritó su padre.

"El caballero que la rescato es... Camus" Dijo la chica, esperando que el techo se le cayera encima... nada, silencio sepulcral, Crystal estaba pálida, su madre también... su padre...

"Lo mataré..." Dijo Ivan y llamó por su celular a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Crystal se lo quitó antes de que pudiera decir siquiera hola.

"Crystal, tú no te metas" le ordenó su padre.

"¡Es mí hija de la que estamos hablando, padre, yo la iré a buscar!" Le gritó Crystal.

"¡Sobre mi cadáver verás a ese maldito!" Le contestó su padre, furioso. Crystal lo miró con frialdad.

"No-te-metas" Le dijo ella, mirando luego a su hermana.

"Kamily, nos vamos para allá ahora mismo" Le dijo Crystal.

"No, Crys, no podemos" Le contestó.

"¡Cómo que no podemos!" Le dijo ella, nerviosa por demás.

"Él quiere hablar con papá, Crys, no nos la dará si no" Dijo Kamily. Su padre estaba furioso, pero con una furia fría que sólo le habían visto hace mucho, la causa... Camus.

"Bien, iré por mi nieta mañana por la mañana, y ya verá de lo que soy capaz ese desgraciado" Dijo Ivan, dejando a sus hijas y esposa totalmente atónitas, Crystal rompió a llorar.

"Porque, Camus, porque..." Decía Crystal por lo bajo.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Reencuentro

Saria: Siento no haberte contestado en el otro cap. Tuve que ir a ver tu review en la , ya que a mi mail no llegó -_- Me encanta hacer meter la pata a Milo ¿se nota mucho ^_^?

Misao Kamiya: Lo mismo que Saria, tu review no ma había llegado, MM no me gusta, pero hay un fic que leí muy bueno en castellano donde una forense lo tiene de las narices ^_^ y Shura, ya veré.

Vulpix: Paciencia, ya van a saber que pasó más o menos. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: Interprétalo como quieras, yo no diré nada, puede que sí, puede que no. Gracias por tu review!

Hora-Hora: No te preocupes, tego el fic casi listo ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

Chibi Mela Black Sheep: Ja ja! No se me hubiera ocurrido ^_^ No tortures al pobre Camus.

Darket Aprendice: Sip, Gracias por tu review!

Kasumi TSA: Aquí tendrás el 'alguito más' ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo Cuatro: Reencuentro**

En el Hotel...

Si había algo que Crystal había aprendido bien, era a ocultar sus intenciones cuando era necesario, después de calmar s su padre, argumentó un dolor de cabeza y se fue a acostar, haciéndole creer a su padre que acataría la orden de ir recién mañana por Katy... que poco conocía a su hija mayor. Kamily que sí sabía como pensaba su hermana, mejor dicho como no pensaba cuando su hija estaba en el medio, la miró sospechosamente y, después de que sus padres se fueran a acostar, se quedó alerta para ver en que momento Crystal se escaparía.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, Crystal se había vestido con prendas oscuras y se dirigía hacia la puerta sigilosamente, Kamily la siguió un momento después, no la detendría si no era necesario, quería rescatar a Katy sin que su padre interviniera en lo posible, pues eso iba a terminar en sangre, conociendo los temperamentos de Ivan y Camus... y lo peor era que era su padre el que llevaba las de perder. Camus no estaba sólo, el Santuario tenía todo un ejército y era una fortaleza en sí mismo.

Crystal logró pasar inadvertida por el Hall y salió a la calle, tomó un taxi y le indicó que la llevara a alguna calle cerca del Santuario. Kamily enseguida paró otro taxi y pidió que la llevaba al Santuario directamente.

Ambas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, pero Crystal todavía no se había percatado de que su hermana la seguía. Unos guardias la vieron y se acercaron, Crystal esperó pacientemente.

"Señorita no puede pasar" Le dijo uno de ellos.

"Pues entonces díganle a Camus que me devuelva a mi hija, no me iré de aquí hasta que la vea" Dijo Crystal, determinada a llevarse a Katya. Ambos guardias se miraron sin saber que hacer.

"Espere un segundo aquí, iré a preguntarle al Sr. Aioria" Dijo el otro, y fue en busca de su jefe. Crystal parecía una muñeca de porcelana a la luz de la luna, se la veía casi etérea, el guardia la observó con interés, pero ella le lanzó una mirada tan helada como el hielo en el que tanto adoraba patinar. Kamily permanecía oculta, lista para defender a su hermana si fuera necesario... Camus había sido alguien importante para ellas alguna vez, pero las cosas no se dieron bien para ellos, y todo terminó muy mal, ambas hasta le habían creído muerto, pero en el fondo sabían que él no era una presa tan fácil.

Aioria se acercó a la chica que estaba parada, y la observó, era muy hermosa, pero el destello de frialdad en su mirada la hacía parecer alguien capaz de mucho por lo que venía a buscar.

"¿Señorita, realmente es la madre de Katya?" Preguntó Aioria, desconfiando, Camus no le había dicho nada acerca de sí sabía o no quienes eran sus padres.

"Sí, dile a ese imbécil de Camus que mi padre está dispuesto a verlo, pero querrá matarlo en cuanto lo haga, y sé que Camus querrá matarlo también, si eres juicioso y no deseas un derramamiento inútil de sangre, por favor, dame a Katya" Dijo Crystal, mirando de frente a Aioria, el santo de Leo dudó un segundo, pero luego aceptó.

"Está bien, sígueme" Le dijo él, cuando Crystal se disponía a seguirlo, Kamily salió de detrás de la roca en la que se escondía.

"¡No lo hagas, hermana! ¡Sabes bien que será para peor si te enfrentas con él ahora!" Dijo Kamily. Crystal se sorprendió de ver a su hermana allí, pero se sentía mejor con ella cerca.

"Kamily, por favor, ven conmigo, él no podrá con las dos juntas, yo no deseo un enfrentamiento, me iré sin presentarme a los juegos si es necesario, pero no arriesgaré a Katy así" Dijo Crystal, esperando a que su hermana terminara de alcanzarle. Kamily vaciló, pero luego aceptó renuente. Crystal le sonrió, y ambas siguieron a Aioria hacia los templos.

Templo de Acuario 10:45 p.m.

Camus había querido acostar a Katy pero ella se negaba a dormirse sí él no venía también, así que Hyoga y la pequeña miraban a Camus buscar algunas cosas en una caja, la niña se le acercó por la espalda y se colgó de su cuello, ya que él estaba sentado en el suelo. Camus la trajo para adelante y la sentó en su regazo, Katy miraba con curiosidad las cosas que tenía la caja, la mayoría efectos personales, pero le llamó la atención especialmente una pañoleta de seda azul transparente con medias lunas bordadas en plateado. La tomó con cuidado y miró a Camus.

"Huele al perfume que le gusta usar a mi abuela, mami y tía ¿es tuya?" Le preguntó Katy, Camus suspiró.

"No, me la dio alguien a quien yo quería mucho hace tiempo ya, pero si te gusta, te la doy" Le dijo él. Katy lo miró extática ¡Camus le estaba regalando una linda pañoleta!

"¡Gracias!" Dijo la pequeña y saltó para darle un abrazo. Hyoga miraba con asombro lo que su maestro acababa de hacer, esa pañoleta significaba mucho para él, nunca pensó en que se desprendería de ella así tan fácilmente. Pero luego Hyoga se dio cuenta de que la actitud de Camus no era tan extraña, ya que esa pañoleta le había pertenecido a una de las hermanas de las que Katy era pariente.

"De nada, _petit_" Le dijo él suavemente, luego tomó la pañoleta de las manos de la niña y, peinándole los negros bucles con los dedos, se la ató con una media cola, dejando la mayor parte de sus negros rizos sueltos. Katy saltó de su regazo y fue a verse al espejo. Le quedaba bonita.

"¿Me queda bien Hyoga?" Dijo ella, Hyoga le sonrió y asintió, Katy dio un gritito de alegría y salió afuera a corretear por el templo.

Camus cerró la caja y la llevó a su habitación de nuevo. Hyoga había salido tras Katy, ya que parecía que todos se irían a dormir pronto, Katy miraba hacia fuera, viendo que alguien se acercaba, cuando vio que era Aioria, sonrió ampliamente, ese santo la consentía siempre que la tenía cerca, a Boris también le caía bien. La pequeña corrió hacia adentro otra vez, topándose con Camus que había sentido el ki de Aioria, tomó a Katy en brazos y salió a recibirle con Hyoga por detrás.

Más grande fue la sorpresa de los tres al ver que el santo de Leo no venía sólo. Katy al ver a su mamá y a su tía pidió que Camus la bajara, pero él no le hizo caso, sino que la abrazaba con más fuerza. Katy le miró extrañada, pero luego decidió que él la bajaría cuando supiera que esa era su mamá.

Crystal miró a su hija con alivio, y luego su mirada se posó en Camus, él tenía a Katy en brazos, y a ella no parecía incomodarle esa situación. Aioria se quedó a un costado, sin intervenir.

"Suéltala, Camus, o tendremos serios problemas" Dijo Kamily, viendo que Crystal estaba muy callada. Camus la miró un segundo pero luego su vista regresó hacia la otra hermana.

"Camus, es mi mami y mi tía, bájame ¿sí?" Le pidió la pequeña. Camus la miró, ablandando su mirada perceptiblemente.

"Te bajaré con la condición de que tu mamá hable conmigo primero" Dijo en voz alta, para que Crystal escuchara.

"Por favor, Katy no tiene nada que ver en esto, hablaré todo lo que quieras, pero dásela a Kamily, te lo ruego" Dijo Crystal, Hyoga la miraba asombrado, como podía ser que ambas hermanas fueran más hermosas aún de lo que las recordaba.

"La dejaré con Kamily, sólo si Hyoga también se queda con ella" Dijo Camus, no dando el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Crystal aceptó, y Camus caminó hacia Kamily y se la entregó en brazos, Hyoga estuvo a su lado enseguida.

"Cuida que no salgan de aquí" Dijo Camus a su discípulo, que asintió. Aioria, viendo que no era necesario que se quedara, saludó y se retiró.

"Sígueme" Dijo Camus, Crystal obedeció y caminó tras él hacia su templo. Kamily vio preocupada a su hermana, pero ella le sonrió para que se quedara tranquila, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse así.

"Hyoga, realmente has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi" Dijo Kamily, Katy miraba a su mamá y a Camus extrañada de que ya se conocieran, pero permaneció callada y empezó a dormitar sobre el hombro de su tía.

"Tenía nueve años cuando entrenábamos cerca del pueblo en donde vivían ustedes, recuerdo que siempre las íbamos a ver patinar, eran las mejores... y aún lo son, espero que saquen alguna medalla en los juegos" Dijo Hyoga, era como si los años no hubieran pasado y pudiera hablar con Kamily como antaño.

"Bueno, ahora ya no sé si competiremos, verás, Crystal quiere volver a Rusia con Katy cuanto antes... tú sabes porqué" Le dijo ella, Hyoga asintió, viendo que Katy se había dormido.

"Ojalá no lo hagan, Rusia ganaría de seguro una medalla si ustedes compiten... me gustaría que mi maestro solucionara los problemas con Crystal y tu familia" Dijo Hyoga, Kamily asintió.

"Dime, Kamily, me gustaría preguntarte algo, aunque sé que quizás no sea el momento apropiado" le dijo Hyoga.

"Pregúntame lo que quieres, nunca tuviste ese problema de niño, no creas que Katy no es igual, todo quiere saber y tocar, si supieras la fascinación que tenía por los santos de Atena, quería conocer a uno a toda costa" Le contestó ella, acomodando mejor a Katy.

"Y conoció muchos... Katy me dijo que su padre murió, sé que a mí maestro saber que ella es la hija de Crystal no le calló muy bien tampoco ¿quién era su padre?" Preguntó Hyoga, intrigado. Kamily vaciló un poco en decirle, no quería más pelea de la que ya se iba a armar entre Camus y Crystal. Kamily miró a su pequeña sobrina significativamente, ella era el retrato de su padre, lo único que había sacado de su familia era el cabello rizado en bucles. Hyoga, viendo que no respondía y miraba a Katy, decidió preguntar de nuevo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Lo conocí al menos?" Dijo él, tentativamente. Kamily asintió.

"¿No vas a decirme nada más?" Dijo Hyoga, exasperándose. Kamily suspiró.

"Dime, Hyoga ¿acaso Katy no te recuerda a alguien?" Preguntó Kamily, Hyoga negó lentamente con la cabeza, ella se acomodó en la otra pierna, ya que Katy pesaba después de un rato.

"Bucles negros con reflejos azulados... ojos azul cobalto ¿¡quién diablos tiene ese color de ojos en mi familia!" Dijo exaltada la chica, Hyoga sí que era duro de entendederas.

"¿¡A quién conoces cercano a ti con esas descripciones, Hyoga!" Le gritó ella, cansada de insinuárselo. Hyoga tenía la mirada en blanco, hasta que algo pareció hacerle contacto en el cerebro, definitivamente se le estaba pegando lo tonto de Seiya.

"¡Estás diciendo que él es su padre!" Gritó Hyoga, total y completamente asombrado por el descubrimiento.

Kamily lanzó su mano libre al cielo, Katy que se había despertado con el primer grito de su tía, había escuchado lo suficiente para querer preguntar.

"Tía ¿mi papi esta vivo entonces?" Preguntó la pequeña, restregándose los ojos. Ambos se habían quedado helados ¿qué rayos le iban a responder ahora?

"Errr, bueno..." Balbuceó Kamily, no sabiendo que decirle y sin querer mentirle.

"¿Y quien te gustaría que fuera tu papá?" Preguntó Hyoga, salvando a Kamily que lo miró agradecida. Katy no lo pensó mucho.

"¡Camus! ¡Quisiera que él fuera mi papi!" Dijo la pequeña, a su tía casi le da un soponcio, y Hyoga se rascó la nuca mostrando una risa nerviosa. Kamily le dio un codazo como diciéndole ¡gran idea, Einstein!

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Dijo Katy, viendo la extraña reacción de ambos.

"Sólo curiosidad" Dijo Hyoga.

"Duérmete, cariño, mañana no podrás descansar mucho si no" Dijo su tía y Katy volvió a acostarse sobre su hombro.

"¿Quieres que la cargue yo por un rato?" Ofreció Hyoga, viendo que Kamily ya estaba cansada. Ella asintió, agradecida y le dio a Katy.

"Quiero ir con mi mami y Camus" Dijo Katy, soñolienta, Kamily suspiró, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Es Difícil Perdonar

**Capítulo Cinco: Es Difícil Perdonar**

Camus y Crystal llegaron arriba y él le ofreció entrar en la casa, ella aceptó, ya que lo que tenía que decirle era sólo para que él escuchara, rogaba que a su hermana no se le ocurriera hablar con Hyoga sobre cosas que no debía.

"Muy bien, de qué quieres hablar, deseo irme lo antes posible con mi hija y regresar al hotel" Dijo Crystal, cortante. Camus la miró con la misma frialdad que ella y se sentó, Crystal hizo lo mismo, sin bajarle la mirada.

"Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, lo que sólo confirma lo que me dijiste en tu carta" Dijo Camus, conteniendo una furia helada que podría congelar todo el ambiente.

"No sé de que me hablas, tú decidiste que yo no era suficiente incentivo para quedarte y te marchaste, no sé que demonios estás reclamándome a esta altura de mi vida" Le contestó ella, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

"Yo nunca escribí tal carta, pero sé que tu crees que tu padre es un ángel del señor..." Dijo Camus, levantando una mano para detener lo que Crystal de seguro iba a decir en defensa del viejo.

"Quiero que sepas, para que no guardes una impresión errónea de mí, como de seguro lo has hecho por todo este tiempo, tú querido padre me dijo que me largara y que no me acercara ni a ti ni a Kamily, o me mataría, cosa de la que yo me reí por días, al ver que yo no le hacía caso, planeó nuestra separación, aprovechando una discusión que habíamos tenido; me mandó una carta tuya en la que decía que ya no me querías y que preferías algo mejor, y que nunca querías volver a verme. Yo no creí esa patraña aunque la letra fuera parecida a la tuya, pero supongo que él te envió una carta de mi parte diciéndote lo que tú acabas de reprocharme... yo intenté ir a verte, Crystal, pero tú no querías salir y él no me dejaba entrar. Como veía que si yo lograba hablar contigo su plan se iría al demonio, amenazó con matar a Hyoga en cuanto yo me descuidara, no podía arriesgarme a que un niño inocente muriera por mi culpa, así que me fui de allí. Bien eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, pero veo que al menos tu carta parecía verdadera, ya que sí encontraste a alguien mejor y tuviste una hija con él, aunque ya esté muerto, según Katy" Dijo Camus, esperando la reacción de Crystal, ella estaba shockeada con todo lo que había escuchado, no creía que su padre pudiera haberle hecho eso.

"No te creo... mi padre nunca me hubiera hecho eso, y yo nunca te mandé tal carta, piensa lo que quieras, pero me destrozaste el corazón cuando te fuiste, yo pensaba que así sería mejor, si te detenía, sólo prolongaría mi propio sufrimiento, y tienes razón, rehice mi vida y tú rehiciste la tuya, eso es todo lo que teníamos que decirnos… adiós, Camus" Dijo Crystal, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Camus maldijo por lo bajo y la tomó de un brazo para detenerla.

"¡Por qué no quieres entender! ¡Abre los ojos, _chérie_! ¡No ves que no teníamos porque haber terminado así por culpa de tu resentido padre al que no le importó un demonio tus sentimientos!" Le gritó Camus. Crystal le pegó una cachetada por lo que acababa de decir de su padre, logrando que Camus la soltara.

"¡Te odio, Camus, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí ni a mí familia!" Le gritó ella, saliendo por la puerta, furiosa. Kamily y Hyoga la vieron salir, detrás de ella venía Camus, caminando tranquilamente. Crystal se acercó a Hyoga y le pidió que le diera a Katy, Hyoga miró a su maestro que negó con la cabeza, Crystal miró con odio a Camus y le volvió a enfrentar.

"¡Ya hablé contigo como querías, devuélveme a mi hija, o te acusaré de secuestro!" Gritó ella, Katy escuchando la conmoción, se despertó, encontrando a su mamá mirando furiosa a Camus. La niña pidió bajarse y Hyoga la complació, ella se puso en medio de ambos, mirándolos alternativamente.

"Katy, bebe, ven con mamá" Le dijo Crystal cariñosamente, la niña le sonrió y cuando iba a dar un paso hacia ella, Camus intervino.

"No, _petit_, ven acá, tu mamá está muy enojada y no va a dejar que me despida de ti" Le dijo él, Katy entonces viró hacia él y corrió a abrazarle. Crystal miraba incrédula la manera astuta en que Camus se había hecho con ella. Kamily y Hyoga atestiguaron el poder que ejercía el santo sobre Katy, ya que había desafiado a su mamá por ir con Camus.

"Katya, él no es bueno, debes venir a casa conmigo, no te puedes quedar ¿sabes lo preocupada que he estado?" Le dijo Crystal, con un nudo en la garganta. Katy miró a su mami y a Camus, no podía creer que su mamá le dijera que él no era bueno, ya que para ella Camus era su héroe. Pero había extrañado a su mami mucho, y quería ir a casa también. Miró a Camus y le dio un beso y un abrazo, él también le dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo antes de dejarla en el suelo. Katy enseguida corrió a los brazos de su madre, que empezó a llorar de alivio.

"¿Por qué lloras, mami?" Preguntó Katy, Crystal le dio muchos besos y la abrazó fuerte, había tenido tanto miedo de que él no se la regresara.

"Lloro porque estoy feliz de que estés bien, cielo" Dijo Crystal entre lágrimas. Luego tomó a su hija en brazos, echándole una última mirada fría a Camus.

"No te vuelvas a acercar ni a Katy ni a mí ¿oíste? O no tendré reparos en decirle a mi padre que se encargue de ti" Dijo Crystal, furiosa.

"¡No, mami, yo quiero volver a ver a Camus!" Dijo Katy, Crystal no le prestó atención.

"No podrás impedirme que me acerque a Katya, Crystal, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz al igual que tú" Le retrucó Camus, con la misma frialdad.

"Ya veremos..." Dijo Crystal y empezó a descender las escaleras para marcharse cuanto antes de allí.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, Katy fue abrazada por sus abuelos, su abuelo estaba muy enojado con sus hijas, ya que le habían desobedecido.

"¡Cómo se te ocurre ir tú a buscarla, que estás loca o qué!" Le gritó Ivan a Crystal, que lo miró impasible.

"Ya tengo edad suficiente para decidir por mi misma, padre, así que no te atrevas a reprocharme nada" Le dijo ella, tomando a una sorprendida Katy en brazos y llevándola a dormir con ella. La niña miraba a su mamá atónita, su mami nunca se había comportado así. Pero se dejó vencer por el sueño cuando Crystal la puso en la cama y luego se metió ella misma.

Kamily tenía que hablar con Crystal seriamente, esto no había terminado aún.

Templo de Acuario

Hyoga las vio partir, y luego siguió a su maestro al templo otra vez, Kamily le había hecho jurar que mantendría la boca cerrada, era mejor que algunas cosas quedaran veladas. Hyoga aceptó, sabiendo que eso sólo haría que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Camus se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, no sabía como demonios iba a acercarse a ellas, tenía que haber algún modo de hacerle ver a Crystal que todo era un terrible error, ella nunca le creería lo de su padre aunque se lo dijera y demostrara mil veces. Sabía que ella se habría casado con otro poco tiempo después y tenido a Katy, pero él quería mucho a la niña, ella había conseguido robarle el corazón... al igual que su madre. Hyoga notando a su maestro tan alicaído, decidió dejarle solo por ahora.

De repente Boris hizo acto de presencia, subiendo al regazo de Camus, este le miró asombrado ¡ellas habían olvidado a su gato! Eso le daba una perfecta excusa para verlas otra vez. Camus sonrió al enorme felino, nunca había amado más a un animal como ahora.

Al otro día, Katy se desperezó, buscando a su felina mascota sin encontrarla, se despabiló enseguida y comenzó a sacudir a su mamá.

"¡Mami, mami, Boris no está, se quedó en el Santuario!" Decía Katy, contenta de hallar una excusa para volver. Crystal se desperezó y se frotó los ojos, aún medio dormida.

"¿Estás bromeando, no?" Le dijo ella, incrédula. La niña meneó la cabeza negativamente, pero le costaba ocultar su gran sonrisa. Crystal maldijo por lo bajo, maldita su suerte, tendría que ir por él.

"Katy, hija, mami no quiere ver a tu amigo otra vez, así que iremos por él cuando pueda, ahora tenemos que ir a practicar con tu tía, y quiero que me prometas que NO saldrás bajo ninguna excusa de la habitación" Le dijo Crystal.

"Pero mami, echo de menos a Camus, quiero verlo" Dijo Katy, haciendo su irresistible puchero. Su madre la miró como acusándola de traidora.

"¡Dios, Katya, no han pasado 24 horas y ya quieres ir otra vez para allá! ¿No crees que exageras?" Le Dijo Crystal. Katy saltó de la cama y se fue a la cocina, aparentemente enojada por no salirse con la suya.

Kamily entró a la habitación de su hermana y le dio los buenos días.

"Crystal... él se ganó el afecto de Katy, y sabes muy bien que él tiene derechos también" Dijo Kamily.

"¡Él no tiene derecho a nada, Katy es MI hija y así se quedarán las cosas!" Dijo Crystal, fastidiada.

"No, no es así, hermana, la sangre llama a la sangre, tú lo viste anoche, a Katy le costó decidir entre los dos, no la obligues a elegir, además ¿qué le vas a decir cuando crezca, qué fotografía de su padre vas a mostrarle? Katya no es tonta, ya está haciendo muchas preguntas sobre su papá, Crystal, ella necesita a su padre ¿vas a negarle eso? Camus la quiere, pude verlo con mis propios ojos, él insistirá en verla y tarde o temprano hará las cuentas y los números van a cerrarle, y es mejor que lo sepa por ti que por alguien más" Dijo Kamily, sacándose ese gran peso del pecho que había llevado por tanto tiempo. Crystal empezó a llorar, no quería negarle nada a su hijita, pero ella pedía lo único que no podía darle.

"Él me la quitará si le digo, Kami, sé que lo hará, y yo me muero sin Katy" Dijo Crystal entre sollozos. Kamily la abrazó, tratando de consolarla.

"Shhh, todo está bien, Camus no es así, tú lo sabes bien, tú lo amabas más que a nada en el mundo y él a ti, Camus nunca te la quitaría, a lo sumo exigiría poder verla, eso es todo, Crys, Katy lo quiere mucho y sólo estuvo con él un par de días. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando le preguntamos quien le gustaría como papá?" Dijo Kamily. Crystal negó con la cabeza, pero ya se imaginaba.

"Eligió a Camus, y no vaciló en absoluto en responder, vamos Crys, dale una oportunidad, sé que sería un estupendo padre" Le decía Kamily.

"Primero quiero ver como actúa alrededor de ella, si me parece que está bien... entonces le diré la verdad, pero sino..." Dijo Crystal, más calmada. A Kamily le pareció bien, pero ella también evaluaría junto con su hermana, no quería que los sentimientos de Crystal interfirieran en su juicio final.

Katy regresó a la habitación, aún enfurruñada, Crystal suspiró, vaya que era igual que su padre, cuando quería algo o lo conseguía o lo conseguía.

"Iremos por Boris, ya no estés enojada" Le dijo Crystal, a Katy se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio, mami y podré ver a Camus?" Dijo ella.

"No lo sé, cariño" Dijo su mamá, Kamily le dio un codazo y Crystal la miró de mala gana.

"Sigh, podrás ver a Camus si YO voy contigo, sino no, no hay trato" Dijo Crystal, Katy saltó de alegría en la cama. Kamily la vio y comenzó a reírse, quizás después de todo, venir a Grecia no había sido tan malo.

Santuario, Templo de Leo.

Vera y Marin habían estado siguiendo a Camus por todos lados, hasta la noche anterior estaban alertas, cuando esa joven había dicho ser la madre de Katy, ambas se percataron de que la chica conocía a Camus de algún lado, al ver que Aioria la acompañaba, junto con otra chica, decidieron preguntarle a él por la mañana.

"Aioria, cielo ¿Katy ya se fue con su madre?" Preguntó Vera como por casualidad.

"Anoche vino a buscarla, aunque era tarde, parece conocer a Camus de algún lado, y parece que Camus nos oculta más de lo que parece, creo que tiene algo pendiente con el padre de la chica" Dijo Aioria. Vera sopesó esa información, había algo que no le cuadraba, algo más en este cuento que faltaba. Pero al menos ya era algo, Camus estaba metido hasta el cuello con esa familia, y pronto averiguarían porque.


	6. Capítulo Seis: Tregua

Misao CG: ¿Verdad que es malo ese viejo? Pero bueno, ya va a ver lo que le pasa por entrometido. La me hace desastres con mi casilla de mail, pero al menos puedo ir a ver las reviews en el fic en sí. A ver por cuanto tiempo -_- gracias por tu review!

Abby: Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Obviamente que no será fácil, pero ya verás que todo se resuelve, ya que detesto los finales tristes. Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: Ya tendrá lo suyo. Gracias por tu review!

Hora-Hora: Gracias por tu review!

Némesis: Claro que sí, es divertido ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

Kasumi TSA: Sip. Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo Seis: Tregua**

Hyoga había salido en busca de Seiya, sin Katy alrededor, el templo estaba muy aburrido, necesitaba molestar a alguien y quien mejor que Seiya. Su maestro había estado muy callado también se notaba que echaba mucho de menos a Katy... y posiblemente a Crystal. Hyoga se moría por decirle que Katy también le pertenecía y que fuera a reclamar sus derechos, pero había prometido no hacerlo... aunque si esto se prolongaba, no dudaría en romper su promesa.

"¡Hey, Hyoga! ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Seiya, muy campante, Hyoga formó una bola de nieve en su mano izquierda, y puso la derecha también atrás.

"¡Hey, Seiya! Tengo algo para ti" Le dijo, sonriéndole inocentemente, Seiya se acercó y le miró interrogante.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó el más bobo de todos los santos de Atena.

"Adivina ¿Cuál mano quieres?" Le dijo Hyoga. Seiya lo pensó un poco y eligió la derecha, Hyoga le mostró que esa no tenía nada, entonces Seiya apuntó hacia la izquierda, y Hyoga, con una sonrisa maliciosa, le estampó la bola de nieve en medio de la cara. Si su maestro lo viera, le diría que no malgastase nieve limpia de esa manera, ni tampoco sus poderes. Seiya gritó sobresaltado por el frío regalo, viendo que Hyoga echaba a correr hacia el otro lado, burlándose de él. Seiya no tardó en perseguirlo.

Saga y Kalani estaban caminando de la mano por ahí, cuando Saga se inclinó para darle un beso a su chica, Hyoga le pasó por al lado y Seiya, por el medio, esto hizo que la pobre Kalani terminara sentada en el suelo, y Saga con deseos de cenar al burro con alas y de desplumar al ganso para aperitivo, así que después de ayudar a Kalani a levantarse salió a correrlos, pero luego se dio media vuelta, le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su chica y volvió a la persecución. Kalani se echó a reír con ganas, nunca se aburrían con los santos de bronce en el Santuario, a pesar de que los dorados pensaran que eran más un dolor de cabeza que otra cosa.

Hyoga al ver que Saga quería freírlos en aceite hirviendo, empezó a correr más rápido, lo mismo Seiya, al ver que Saga casi le daba alcance. Shura, que estaba cómodamente sentado en una roca, fue atropellado por Hyoga primero, luego por Seiya y por último, para rematar, por Saga, que en su afán de atraparlos ni lo había visto, por supuesto que Shura no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y comenzó a perseguir a esos tres maniáticos.

Camus había decidido salir a caminar también, llegó al límite del Santuario y para su sorpresa vio a Crystal, Kamily y Katy acercándose, eso cambió su humor rápidamente y la pequeña al verlo enseguida corrió a sus brazos. Hyoga al ver eso se detuvo un segundo y sonrió, agradeciendo al Dios que había logrado eso, pero enseguida viró porque Seiya, Shura y Saga le iban a alcanzar.

Crystal y Kamily se acercaron pero no dijeron nada hasta que Katy terminó de saludar a Camus.

"Vinimos por Boris, además de que te extrañé mucho" Dijo Katy, aún en los brazos de Camus.

"Yo también te eché de menos, _petit_" Le dijo Camus.

"Decidimos que Katya podrá venir a verte mientras estemos en Gracia, que conste que lo hago por ella y no por ti. Mi padre no lo sabe, así que tú ni te acerques a él ¿entendido?" Dijo Crystal. Camus asintió, estaba demasiado contento para negarle nada, menos a Crystal.

"¿Es seguro este lugar, Camus?" Le preguntó Kamily, Katy miraba por detrás de la espalda de Camus, y empezó a reírse de los caballeros que se perseguían como locos. Crystal los vio también, pero ni Camus ni su hermana se habían dado cuenta aún.

"Claro, no hay lugar más tranquilo y seguro ahora" Dijo Camus, pero luego vio que tanto Crystal como Katy estaban aguantándose la risa, entonces arqueó una ceja interrogante y se le ocurrió mirar para atrás... craso error.

Los cuatro santos venían a toda carrera hacia ellos, y Camus no atinó más que a formar una gruesa pared de hielo, estampando a Hyoga y Seiya y logrando que Saga y Shura terminaran en el suelo.

Kamily y Crystal miraban asombradas el poder de Camus, Katy estaba extasiada, y le pedía que lo hiciera de nuevo. Camus le sonrió y la dejó en el suelo después de derretir la muralla para pedir algunas explicaciones.

"¡Hola Hyoga!" Saludó Katy, Hyoga le palmeó la cabeza, sonriéndole, luego Katy se acercó hacia Seiya, que estaba medio estúpido en el piso.

"¡Hola Seiya!" Le saludó también Katy, palmeándole la cabeza al chico.

"Puedes llamarlo burro alado si quieres, _chérie_" Le dijo Camus, mirando a su discípulo como si lo fuera a estrangular, Hyoga se rascó la nuca, como pidiendo disculpas. Saga y Shura querían hacerlos puré, pero a Shura se le pasó el enfado cuando vio a Kamily, que contenía la risa, pero que chica tan linda.

Kamily miró también a Shura, pero enseguida apartó la vista.

"¿Al menos nos las podrías presentar después de casi matarnos de un golpe?" Dijo Shura a Camus, que lo miró con su típica mirada fría.

"Muy bien, ella es Crystal es la madre de Katy y ella es su hermana, Kamily" Dijo Camus, no muy complacido de tener que presentarlas.

"Un placer conocer damas tan hermosas" Dijo Shura, sonriéndole a Kamily, ella se sonrojó un poco.

"Ellos son Shura y Saga, y el idiota en el suelo en Seiya" Dijo Camus, Katy se rió, realmente le encantaban los caballeros.

"Bien ¿qué tal si nos vamos a buscar a Boris?" Dijo Kamily, Crystal y Camus asintieron, y Hyoga agarró a Katy y se la puso a horcajadas en su cuello. Katy le sonrió pícaramente y empezó a enredarle todo el pelo al pobre Hyoga, Shura les siguió también, Seiya se levantó y caminó con ellos porque quería llegar a donde Marin para ponerse una gran bolsa de HIELO en la cabeza... irónico ¿verdad? Saga regresó por su chica también.

Crystal entró al templo de Camus muy renuentemente, la verdad era que le costaba no contestarle de forma mordaz o hiriente, era su culpa más que de nadie el lío en que estaban metidos, claro que Camus pensaba a la inversa, y le costaba culpar a Crystal, más bien culpaba al viejo Navratilovska, lo único que no le perdonaba a ella era que se hubiera buscado a otro tan rápido después de que él se marchara.

Katy abrazó a su enorme gato, Kamily y Crystal también lo acariciaron y el gato feliz de tanta atención, se echó panza arriba en el suelo.

"¿Qué quieres hacer, Katy? Ya que tu mamá y tu tía me dejan tenerte por un rato al menos" Le preguntó él, mirando a Crystal a la vez. Ella no se inmutó, ni tampoco retiró la mirada fría que ostentaba su rostro.

"No sé, Vera me había prometido que me dejaría ver su gata" Le dijo Katy.

"¿Quieres que te lleve con ella? Pero te advierto que es muy probable que ahora ella esté con Aioria y no pueda mostrarte a su gata" Le dijo Camus, Katy de todas maneras siguió firme en su decisión de ver a la gata de Vera. Camus suspiró, luego le tendió una mano y Katy gustosa la tomó, ambos salieron del templo seguidos de cerca por Crystal y Kamily.

"Ves que Camus no la trata mal ni nada, Katy lo tiene atrapado como a un cachorro con correa, míralo, no puede decirle que no" Susurró Kamily, a favor de Camus, Crystal hizo una mueca, dándole a entender a su hermana que faltaba mucho para que la convencieran.

Cuando llegaron al templo de Leo, Aioria le sonrió a Katy que enseguida corrió a sus brazos para saludarlo. Camus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, Katy tenía atrapado al león como lo tenía atrapado a él mismo.

"Hola, princesa, creí que ya no vendrías a vernos más" Le dijo Aioria.

"Mami me deja venir mientras estemos en Grecia ¿dónde está Vera? Me prometió mostrarme a su gata" Le dijo Katy, Aioria asintió y se encaminó hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

Recinto de las Amazonas

Marin vio llegar a los cinco desde lejos y fue en busca de Vera, ella tenía que ver esto.

"¡Vera! ¡Ven a ver!" Llamó Marin, la chica en cuestión giró hacia Marin y sonrió al ver a Aioria junto con Katy y Camus, luego aguzó la mirada para ver a las dos chicas que venían por detrás... vaya, si era su madre y la otra chica que Vera fallaba en acertar su relación con la niña.

"Hola, cariño, te traje a Katy porque tú le habías prometido mostrarle a Elise" Dijo Aioria, soltando a la niña. Vera le palmeó la cabeza a Katy, Marin hizo lo mismo, luego Vera entró a la casa. Salió unos minutos después con una hermosa gata gris plomo que miraba con desconfianza a tanta gente junta. Se la acercó a Katy para que la acariciara. La niña estaba encantada con ella, pero la acariciaba con cautela, pues Elise no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

"Es un poco arisca con las personas que no conoce, pero en cuanto se acostumbre a ti, no habrá problemas" Dijo Vera, Aioria se arrodilló al lado de Vera y tomó a Elise en brazos, la gata le reconoció y comenzó a ronronear.

"Eres una gata muy mala, el pobre Boris sólo quería hacerse amigo y tú lo corriste por todo el campo" Le dijo Aioria, Elise nada, seguía con su temática de 'yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero'

"¿En serio perseguiste a Boris?" Dijo Katy, Vera asintió, Camus miraba a Katy, la verdad que era una niña que lograba comprarse a todo el que la conocía, Crystal se acercó a su hija y la tomó de la mano.

"Katy, tenemos que irnos, o a tus abuelos les va a dar un ataque" Dijo Crystal. Camus se mordió la lengua para no desear eso exactamente, sería ponerse en contra de Crystal sin necesidad.

Katy asintió y se despidió de Vera, Aioria y Marin. Camus las acompañó hasta la salida, ya que si fuera por él, también las acompañaría al hotel, pero eso sería sólo para causar problemas.

Katy le dio un abrazo, y le preguntó a su mami si podía volver mañana.

"No, Katy, mañana, no puedo venir contigo, tengo que practicar con Kamily, te quedarás con tus abuelos" Dijo Crystal, tomándola en brazos y saludando a Camus con un gesto de cabeza, Camus imitó el gesto. Kamily le dijo adiós y le avisaría cuando vendrían otra vez.

Camus las vio alejarse y luego regresó a su templo, allí le esperaba Hyoga, para preguntarle como le había ido.

"¿Acaso Crystal ya no te odia tanto, maestro?" Preguntó Hyoga.

"No sueño con tanto, pero al menos accedió a dejarme ver a Katy... aunque sus razones me son desconocidas y me parece muy extraño todo esto, pero al menos es algo" Dijo Camus.

"¿Aún la amas verdad?" Preguntó Hyoga, Camus suspiró, era difícil contestar eso, más porque le costaba aceptar que no la había podido olvidar en todos estos años.

"Sí, pero ella nunca sabrá eso, una vez le ofrecí mi corazón, y ella lo destrozó, me costó mucho olvidar, no me arriesgaré a que me lo rompa de nuevo, Hyoga" Dijo él, Hyoga le miró con tristeza, él recordaba que su maestro en esa época sonreía de verdad, ahora su mirada estaba vacante de ese sentimiento que parecía dar vida a todo alrededor, y eso era lo peor que podía sucederle a un ser humano... perder la capacidad de amar.


	7. Capítulo Siete: Babysitter a Domicilio

Hora-Hora: Ya te vas a enterar ^ _^ Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Es que ya tengo todo el fic escrito. Gracias por tu review!

Camila: =_= Que voy a hacer contigo, no, no tengo en mente ningun fic con esos dos santos en especial, no me agradan mucho que digamos, Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: Más o menos, no voy a escribir sobre ellos ni nada más por ahora, ya veré más adelante, pero es cierto, Camus lo tendría de familiar ^_^ no se me había ocurido. Gracias por tu review!

Némesis: Sip, la podrá ver. Gracias por tu review!

Darket Aprendice: Gracias por tu review!

El caballero de la luna: vaya, gracias, me alegro mucho que te gusten mis fic ^_^, pero lo siento, Kamily no se va a quedar con Aldevaran, más bien tiende a quedarse con Shura. Gracias por tu review!

Misao: Tu crees que mejoré? Bueno, muchas gracias ^_^

**Capítulo Siete: Babysitter a Domicilio **

Crystal, Kamily y Katy llegaron al hotel, su padre las estaba esperando, las interrogó para saber en donde habían estado, Kamily dijo que habían salido a caminar por ahí, Crystal apoyó la versión, Katy sabía que mentir no estaba bien, pero si su abuelito se enteraba de que ellas habían estado en el Santuario, de seguro se enojaría mucho y podría enfermarse, así que se quedó callada.

Al otro día, ambas hermanas prepararon sus bolsos para ir a la práctica, pensaban dejar a Katy con su abuela, ya que Ivan tenía que reunirse con un viejo amigo, según él. Pero Klara, por mucho que adorara quedarse con su nieta, había arreglado para ir de compras a una de las islas de Grecia.

"Pero, mamá ¿con quién se va a quedar Katy?" Dijo Crystal, sin saber que hacer, una niñera que fuera de confianza no conocían, dejarla sola otra vez estaba fuera de discusión.

"Pero no puedo quedarme con ella, Katy no quiere venir, mírala, está muy entretenida con Boris, no querrá que yo la aburra con paseos interminables, la última vez que la llevé conmigo, se enojó mucho y no me quería hablar después ¡Dios sabe de quien habrá sacado ese carácter!" Dijo Klara, Kamily se abstuvo de decir de quien podría ser, ya que Crystal la miró advirtiéndole que no abriera la boca.

"Está bien, ya nos arreglaremos" Dijo Kamily, y despidió a su madre.

"¡Estás loca, Kamily, no tenemos con quien dejarla!" Dijo Crystal. Kamily le sonrió sabedoramente, Crystal la miró desconcertada hasta que se dio cuenta a que apuntaba esa mirada.

"No" Dijo Crystal

"¿Por qué no? Camus puede cuidarla bien" Dijo la otra. Katy al escuchar el nombre da Camus, salió como una bala hacia su madre.

"¡Sí, mami, llévame con Camus! No quiero quedarme sola aquí" Dijo Katy, con ojos implorantes, Crystal se llevó una mano a la frente, eso no era justo, eran dos contra una ¡acaso ella era la única que no quería saber nada con él! Por lo visto, sí.

"¡Muy bien, muy bien! Ustedes ganan, que él te cuide por hoy, pero que no se te haga costumbre" Le dijo su madre, Katy saltó de alegría, últimamente se salía con la suya más seguido que de costumbre. Kamily llamó por teléfono a Camus, que aceptó gustoso la tarea de cuidar a Katy, Crystal dejó que él viniera al hotel, ya que su padre no estaba.

Katy esperaba ansiosa en el hall, junto a su mamá y su tía, cuando vio a Camus llegar, corrió hacia él como de costumbre. Camus la alzó en brazos y miró a las hermanas.

"Más te vale que la cuides bien, o no querrás saber lo que puedo hacer con una de las cuchillas de mis patines" Le dijo Crystal a modo de saludo y se fue, Camus puso los ojos en blanco, Crystal nunca perdía oportunidad de amenazarlo con algo, Kamily le saludó y le miró como pidiendo disculpas y salió tras su hermana.

"Bien, _petit_ ¿adónde quieres ir?" Le preguntó Camus, aunque el día estaba muy nublado y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

"Quiero que te quedes conmigo en el hotel ¿sí?" Dijo Katy dándole un beso en la mejilla, Camus suspiró, no sabía si eso era lo mejor, pero si ella quería...

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, que era una de las más lujosas del hotel, Camus se sentó en un amplio sillón, Katy fue a su habitación y buscó su oso de peluche, luego pidió sentarse en el regazo de Camus. Él la levantó y ella se ovilló en su regazo.

"Cuéntame una historia, Camus, una bonita" Pidió Katy, Camus pensó un poco y empezó a relatarle un cuento clásico, Katy lo escuchó, pero luego le pidió uno inventado por él.

"A ver, esta bien, te contaré una historia acerca de un caballero y su dama ¿qué tal?" Le propuso Camus.

"Si, si, algo con caballeros, el abuelito dice que son personas muy malas, pero yo no le creí nunca, todos son buenos, y tú el mejor ¿Por qué será que mi abuelo no los quiere?" Preguntó Katy, Camus no quería responder, sería poner en contra de su abuelo a Katy... aunque ganas de fastidiarlo no le faltaban.

"Había una vez un caballero" Empezó Camus.

"¿Uno dorado?" Preguntó Katy.

"Está bien, que sea dorado. Bien, había una vez un caballero dorado que andaba errante por el mundo, ayudando a combatir a los villanos en diferentes reinos, pero sin quedarse en ninguno. Un día llegó a un reino de color blanco y plata, las personas que vivían allí parecían contentas, la vida parecía pacífica, el caballero fue a presentarle sus respetos al rey, que era un hombre de corazón frío como la nieve. Este rey tenía una hermosa hija, tan hermosa como las rosas, su piel tan fina como terciopelo y sus ojos del color del cielo, tenía pretendientes de todos los otros reinos, pero la bella nunca había aceptado ninguna proposición. El rey, viendo que su hija no se casaría si no era él quien elegía, decidió pedirle a este valeroso caballero que le ayudase en la búsqueda del príncipe más adecuado. El caballero aceptó, pero con la condición de que la princesa estuviera de acuerdo, el rey aceptó, sin intenciones de respetar el acuerdo. La princesa fue presentada ante el caballero que quedó prendado de su gran belleza y bondad, la princesa quedó cautivada con el valiente hombre que su padre había contratado. Así fue como el caballero iba de reino en reino evaluando a los posibles candidatos, mostrándoselos a la princesa que rechazaba uno a uno a sus pretendientes, siempre mirando al caballero como si él fuera el mejor. El rey comenzó a exasperarse, y decidió, por consejo del caballero organizar un torneo para que el ganador se quedara con su hija, el astuto caballero planeaba ser el contrincante de cada uno de los nobles. La princesa tenía claro favoritismo por él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el rey, al que no le gustó nada eso. Planeó con sus secuaces deshacerse del caballero de alguna manera poco honorable durante el torneo.

La reina y la princesa estaban presentes en cada pelea, viendo salir victorioso al caballero dorado cada vez. El rey tuvo que enviar a uno de sus capitanes para que lo asesinara esa noche, pero el caballero, conociendo las artimañas del rey, se escapó de la trampa, ya no podía quedarse, la princesa tendría que escaparse con él... o quedarse y casarse con alguien que no amaba. El caballero le preguntó al día siguiente, pero ella no podía ir con él, ya que era su deber quedarse. Así fue como la princesa vio partir a su único amor, lejos de ella para siempre, casándose con el ganador del torneo, para complacencia de sus padres. El caballero siguió errante pero con un corazón destrozado, había perdido a la única mujer que había amado, y a la que nunca olvidó" Concluyó Camus, en voz casi inaudible

"Pero eso es muy triste, él debería regresar por ella y casarse, el rey malo no podría oponerse al fuerte caballero ¿o sí?" Dijo Katy. Camus la miró apesadumbrado.

"Ay, _petit_, a veces las historias de dos personas que se aman no siempre terminan bien, pero estoy seguro de que tú sí tendrás un gran amor en tu vida... claro, previo juicio de mi parte" Le dijo Camus, recuperando su sonrisa.

"¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?" Le preguntó ella.

"Sí, pero como el caballero, tuve que dejar a mi princesa, y no sabes lo mucho que la extraño" Dijo él, abrazando a Katy.

"Pues ve y búscala, mi mami siempre me dice que extraña a mi papi mucho" Le dijo ella.

"Supongo que así será, pero no puedo regresar por ella porque está con alguien más ahora" Dijo Camus, a medias cierto.

"¿No quieres salir con mi mami? Ella está sola y tú también, a mí me gustaría mucho tenerte como mi papi" Dijo Katy. Camus le sonrió, que más hubiera él deseado que ser su padre, su verdadero padre, pero Crystal nunca le daría otra oportunidad, y el viejo les haría la vida imposible como antes.

"Ojalá pudiera, _chérie_, pero no creo que tu mamá quiera y menos tu abuelo" Dijo él.

"Oh…" Dijo Katy, pero la idea ya estaba en su cabeza y no se iría de allí, quizás Camus pudiera conquistar a su mami después de todo. Katy se acordó luego de algo que quería preguntarle.

"¿De dónde conoces a mi mami?" Le preguntó la niña. Camus suspiró, no quería mentirle, pero decirle la verdad no sería algo que Crystal fuera a tomarlo con bien.

"¿Me prometes no decirle a tu mamá que te lo dije?" Preguntó él. Katy asintió, muy curiosa ahora.

"Bien, la conocí en Rusia, mucho tiempo antes de que tu nacieras, yo era amigo tanto de tu mamá como de tu tía, en esa época, yo entrenaba a Hyoga, que tenía poco más de ocho años, tu mamá y yo nos enamoramos, ella fue mi novia por un tiempo, pero tuvimos una pelea y nos separamos, es por eso que ella aún está enojada conmigo" Dijo Camus, rogando no estar metiendo la pata al decirle todo esto a Katy.

"¡En serio que fuiste su novio! ¡Guau! Mami no debería estar enojada contigo, supongo que después conoció a mi papá... lástima. ¿Por qué no son novios otra vez?" Dijo Katy. Camus suspiró otra vez, parecía que el interrogatorio no se acabaría tan fácilmente.

"Ya te dije que las cosas a veces no salen bien entre parejas, de cierta manera, es mejor en algunas ocasiones separarse" Dijo Camus.

"También juntarse" Dijo Katy, empeñada en la idea. Camus asintió.

"Duérmete, _petit_" Le dijo él.

"No tengo..." Dijo Katy ahogando un bostezo "Sueño"

"Si tienes"

"No..."

"Duérmete, _chérie_" Dijo Camus, Katy se acomodó mejor y cerró sus ojos, Camus le dio un beso y cerró sus ojos también, afuera la lluvia había comenzado a caer.

Klara había terminado con su paseo mucho antes de lo que pensaba, decidió que era mejor regresar al hotel, de paso, cuidaría de Katy el resto del tiempo. Cuándo subió a su habitación y abrió la puerta, se encontró con un espectáculo imposible de imaginar tiempo antes... ¡Camus durmiendo con Katy en el regazo!

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué significa esto?" Dijo Klara, acercándose con cautela, Camus abrió los ojos y reconoció a la abuela de Katy al instante, la mujer había cambiado poco desde la última vez que la había visto. Ella también observó los cambios en Camus, debía reconocer que los años le habían sentado mucho, sus facciones eran más estilizadas y definidas, igual de hermosas como ella las recordaba.

"Vaya, Klara, que gusto verla" Dijo Camus, sin inmutarse, la mamá de Crystal, a diferencia de su tirano padre, era una mujer muy buena.

"¡Camus! ¿¡Sabes que mi esposo quiere matarte! Y tú aquí tan tranquilo ¡Dios me guarde de los jóvenes!" Dijo la mujer, Katy despertó y sonrió al ver a su abuela. Klara se quedó helada cuando los vio juntos, santo cielo, realmente Katy se parecía cada día más a Camus.

"¡Hola, abuelita!" Dijo Katy, alegre, bajándose del regazo de Camus y corriendo a abrazar a su abuela. Camus también se levantó, pero conservó su distancia, no sabía que clase de recibimiento tendría de parte de Klara, Klara saludó a su nieta, y luego se quedó mirando a Camus con expresión austera.

"Y tú, jovencito ¿No piensas darle un abrazo a esta anciana?" Dijo Klara, sonriéndole, Camus se sorprendió un momento pero luego se acercó a abrazarla. Al menos ella no le detestaba.

"No sabes cuanto te hemos echado de menos" Dijo la anciana, abrazando con fuerza a Camus. Él sonrió y le dijo: "El viejo de seguro que no"

Klara le sonrió, pero luego se puso seria.

"Camus, tienes que marcharte, Ivan está furioso contigo, si te encuentra aquí..." Dijo Klara. Camus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"No te preocupes, ya me iba, usted puede cuidar de Katy ahora" Dijo él, Katy le miró enojada porque ya se iba.

"Vamos, _petit_, no te enojes, nos veremos pronto, lo prometo" Dijo Camus, dándole un abrazo. Katy asintió.

"Camus... ¿tú ya sabes?" Le dijo Klara.

"¿Saber qué?" Respondió Camus. Klara no sabía si realmente Camus no atinaba a entender que era lo que le estaba preguntando o si sabía y no le quería decir.

"¿Crystal sabe que estás aquí?" Preguntó Klara.

"Ellas me llamaron, Crystal me deja ver a Katy, después de todo yo le salvé la vida y la cuidé por un par de días" Dijo Camus, Klara se asombró al escuchar eso, tendría que hablar con Crystal y Kamily más tarde.

"Bueno, nos vemos" Se despidió Camus y salió hacia fuera. Klara miró a su nieta, ella parecía adorar a Camus, pero no era posible que la niña supiera la verdad. Decidió que una taza de té caliente le ayudaría a pensar más claramente.


	8. Capitulo Ocho: Plática

Misao CG: ¿Desde cuando un santo de atena sospecha algo hasta que ese algo lo pasa literalmente por encima? Respuesta: Nunca. Gracias por tu review!

Abby: Gracias por tu review!

Hora: Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Sip, tiene dos a su favor, tres con Katy, le van a ganar por cansancio. Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: Klara es más inteligente de lo que parece ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

Némesis: Sacaré otra cuando no esté taaaaan apremiada con mis estudios, lo siento, pero Dohko es propiesdad de mi amiga Marilin, si lo toco, me decapita =_= Gracias por tu review!

TinuvielBrazilXXI: Muchas gracias! Eres el segundo lector brazilero al que le gustan mis fics. Gracias por tu review!

**Capitulo Ocho: Plática**

Crystal y Kamily llegaron un rato después de que Camus se hubiera marchado, Klara miraba a su nieta peinar a su muñeca, luego usándola para molestar a Boris, el gato se lo tomó como juego y trataba de arañar el pelo de la muñeca, para delicia de Katy.

"Hola, Katy ¿extrañaste a mami?" Dijo Crystal, agachándose para recibir a su hija. Kamily también le dio un beso y fue a saludar a su madre.

"Hola, ma ¿cuándo llegaste?" Preguntó Kamily, Klara le sonrió a su hija menor.

"Oh, no hace mucho... tuve un grato encuentro con un caballero de cabello negro y ojos azul cobalto, que estaba muy tranquilo con Katy dormitando en su regazo, además de eso, todo bien" Dijo Klara, sus hijas la miraron sorprendidas. Por lo visto, Camus estaba en peligro de ser descubierto por su padre también.

"No me miren así, no diré nada a Ivan, pero quiero una explicación convincente, al menos más convincente de la que seguro me van a decir. Me alegró mucho verlo bien y con vida, al menos él no parece estar tan resentido en nuestra contra como Ivan" Dijo Klara, Crystal hizo un gesto como diciendo 'sí como no' Kamily le advirtió con la mirada que estaba Katy presente.

"Mamá, creo que tenemos que hablar" Dijo Kamily.

"Con gusto" Respondió su madre, Crystal se llevó a la pequeña a la habitación y dijo que se quedara allí porque habría charla de adultos. Katy asintió y siguió jugando con su muñeca. Cuando ambas hermanas estuvieron sentadas enfrente de su madre, Klara consintió en comenzar la charla.

"Bien, Camus la rescató cuando la habíamos dado por perdidas, casi la atropella un auto, él no sé como se enteró que era hija de Crystal, pero cuando por casualidad di con él, me puso como condición hablar con papá, aunque eso hubiera sido un baño de sangre más bien. Crystal y yo la fuimos a buscar, pero Katy insistía en volver a verlo, convencí a Crystal de que era justo y que ella debería decirle la verdad tarde o temprano, pero mi hermana puso como condición evaluar primero su comportamiento como posible padre, y hasta ahora ha sido mejor de lo que pensé, Camus la quiere sin saber que es su hija, mamá, y creo que está en su derecho de decidir si la reconoce o no" Dijo Kamily, explicando en forma resumida todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

"Me parece justo, yo misma fui testigo del cariño que se tienen ambos, Katy no suele ser tan apegada a ningún hombre, ni siquiera Ivan consigue eso. Crystal, debes decirle cuanto antes, el tiempo de nuestra estancia aquí se acabará pronto, el tiempo que tienen antes de que Ivan se entere es aún menor" Dijo Klara.

"Sí, madre, lo sé... ¡pero no es tan fácil! Piensa en mis sentimientos al respecto también, sé que según ustedes Camus sería incapaz de quitármela, pero el odio que le tiene a papá es mucho, y tratará de vengarse a toda costa ¡lo sé!" Dijo Crystal.

"Además, no quiero tener que verlo, no lo soportaría" Dijo Crystal, finalizando su defensa.

"Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes, hija, además, él es el mejor hombre que se te haya cruzado en la vida, no he visto tus esfuerzos por encontrar a otro, Katy necesita un padre... necesita a SU padre, y si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo" Dijo Klara, determinante, Crystal asintió de mala gana.

"Se lo diré después de la competencia, que él decida que hacer después y esa es mi última palabra" Dijo Crystal, levantándose y yendo a darse una ducha. Kamily y su madre la miraron, la entendían pero eso no quitaba que era injusto para Katy no saber la verdad.

Santuario

Camus caminó bajo la lluvia, eso calmaba un poco su estado de ánimo, se sentía bastante triste, las palabras de Katy habían removido viejos sentimientos que él había tratado de sepultar tanto tiempo atrás, aún amaba a Crystal, eso impedía que pudiera ver a otra mujer, nadie era mejor que ella ante sus ojos, estaba más hermosa que nunca... y muy lejos de su alcance. Ojalá los cuentos terminaran felizmente siempre, pero Camus sabía mejor que nadie, que las cosas no eran siempre tan buenas como al principio.

Al llegar a su templo, se encontró con la última persona que se hubiera imaginado que estaría allí.

"¿Vera? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Camus, chorreando agua.

"Quiero hablar contigo ¿vas a quedarte ahí mojándote o vas a entrar?" Le dijo Vera. Camus la miró con desconfianza, pero la siguió.

"De que quieres hablar si se puede saber" Le dijo él, no de muy buen talante.

"Creo que hay algo que deberías saber, averigüé algo muy importante sobre Katy, sé que Crystal fue tu novia en el pasado, pero ella te está ocultando algo aún más importante de lo que te imaginas" Le dijo Vera, de forma enigmática. Camus la miró raro, luego vio que su discípulo aparecía por detrás de ella.

"Hyoga ¿tú tienes que ver en esto?" Le preguntó Camus, suspicaz.

"Lo siento, maestro, pero esto tienes que saberlo, ya que parece que Crystal no te lo dirá" Le dijo Hyoga.

"¿Decirme qué?" Dijo Camus, comenzando a exasperarse.

"Dime ¿de quién crees que es Katy? ¿Quién es su padre?" Le preguntó Vera.

"No lo sé, Crystal no me lo dijo" Respondió Camus, empezando a interesarse por la conversación.

"¿Es posible acaso que ella tenga una niña de cinco años, habiéndose separado de ti hace casi la misma cantidad de tiempo? ¿No te parece raro que haya quedado embarazada tan rápido de otro?" Dijo Vera, tratando de que él mismo hiciera las cuentas. Camus lo pensó un segundo, desviando la mirada de ellos. De repente, sus ojos se dilataron, ya entendía a lo que estaban apuntando.

"Estás tratándome de decir que... ¡Katy es mí hija también!" Dijo Camus, le parecía imposible al principio... pero era muy probable.

"Bingo ¿por qué crees qué te evita Crystal? Tú tienes tanto derecho como ella sobre la niña" Le dijo Vera.

"¿Cómo supiste todo esto?" Le dijo Camus, aún en shock por lo que acababan de revelarle.

"Tu actitud me parecía sospechosa, especialmente cuando nos pediste que no dijéramos nada de Katy, con Marin te estuvimos siguiendo, luego seguimos a Crystal también, Katy realmente se parece mucho a ti, no guarda parecido con sus abuelos o su tía y madre, eso nos hizo sospechar la verdad aún más, decidimos venir a hablar con Hyoga, él nos contó que Kamily se lo había dicho la noche que discutieron" Dijo Vera.

"No te lo dije, maestro, porque Kamily me lo había hecho prometer, pero nadie dijo nada de que otra persona te lo dijera" Dijo Hyoga, sonriendo a Camus. Camus no podía terminar de creerlo, pero luego sonrió de verdad contento, Katy tendría a su padre después de todo.

"No quiero que le digan a Crystal que lo sé, deseo saber si ella misma me lo dirá o tendré que hablar al respecto yo mismo" Dijo Camus, seriamente, Vera asintió, le parecía justo evaluar eso por sí mismo, Hyoga también estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Qué averiguaste?" Preguntó Ivan a uno de sus agentes. El hombre le sonrió y sacó un sobre con fotos.

"Él sujeto está siendo estrechamente vigilado, hemos descubierto que sus hijas le permiten ver a su nieta, señor" Le dijo el agente, mostrándole las fotos, Ivan tenía una fachada tranquila, pero hervía de furia ¡Cómo se atrevía a acercarse a su familia después de lo que le había dicho hace tiempo! Tenía muchas agallas.

"¿Camus sabe lo de Katy?" Preguntó, preocupado Ivan. El agente negó con la cabeza.

"No, señor, ella no se la ha dicho aún, pero estoy casi seguro que esas son sus intenciones en poco tiempo, le recomiendo que se las lleve a Rusia cuanto antes, debe alejarlas de él" Dijo el hombre. Ivan suspiró, no era tan fácil, de seguro Kamily la apoyaba... y Klara estaría al tanto a esta altura. No podía llevarse a sus hijas pues debían competir, tenía que evitar que se vieran ahora mismo. Ivan le pagó al agente y le pidió que siguiera a todas partes a Camus... y que si podía, se deshiciera de él cuanto antes.

Pasaron un par de días hasta que Kamily y Crystal llevaron a Katy al santuario, su padre estaba muy vigilante últimamente, aunque no daba señales de saber que veían a Camus con frecuencia... y eso era peor que si lo supiera, pues no sabían que era lo que se traía entre manos.

Camus las estaba esperando como de costumbre, pero Kamily sólo lo saludó y dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer, dejando a su hermana sola esta vez. Camus levantó a Katy en brazos, y luego esperó a que Crystal los siguiera, claro, si ella quería, y Crystal no se hizo rogar en absoluto.

Hoy no iban a quedarse en el Santuario, Katy quería conocer algunas plazas. Así que Camus la complació, es más, tenía a Crystal para él solo también. Llegaron a una plazoleta cerca de la costa, Katy enseguida se soltó de la mano de Camus y de la de su mamá, y salió a explorarla. Crystal se sentó en uno de los bancos, Camus se sentó a su lado, pero sin invadir su espacio personal, ella le miraba con desconfianza, pero tenía que reconocer que ya no estaba tan enfadada con él. Aún no le creía nada lo de su padre, pero como él no tocaba el asunto, ella tampoco lo sacó a relucir.

Un hombre leía un periódico, parecía una persona más, pero venía siguiendolos desde hacía un rato, Camus, sentía que alguien los estaba vigilando, pero fallaba en encontrar al culpable. Crystal saludaba a Katy, sin percatarse que Camus vigilaba receloso todo a su alrededor, inclusive vigilaba atentamente a Katy.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Le preguntó ella. Camus no parecía haberla escuchado.

"¡Camus!" Dijo Crystal otra vez, tironeándole la ropa, él se despabiló en un segundo y la miró

"¿Qué?" Dijo él. Crystal le miró intrigada, pero Camus no la estaba mirando a ella de nuevo.

"¿Qué te preocupa tanto?" Dijo ella.

"Alguien nos vigila, así que tú actúa normal" Dijo Camus, Crystal le obedeció, pero le parecía raro verle tan preocupado... pero su padre podría haber enviado a seguirla. Ella llamó a Katy, que vino corriendo, y le dijo que Camus les mostraría otros lugares, ella sonrió radiante y los tres se levantaron, Camus dejó que ambas estuvieran un paso más delante de él, no quería exponerlas en caso de que el sujeto tuviera otras intenciones. Crystal miraba de vez en cuando para atrás. Pero luego pensó que se estaba poniendo paranoica sin sentido y dejó que Camus vigilara.

"Mami ¿no te gusta Camus como novio?" Dijo Katy, tomando a su mamá por sorpresa.

"Bueno ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?" Le dijo Crystal, exasperada. La pequeña sonrió.

"Camus me dijo que ustedes habían sido novios, pero que después se pelearon y se separaron ¿por qué ya no le perdonas y dejas de estar enojada con él? Me gusta como papá" Dijo Katy, Crystal la miró sorprendida ¿cómo diablos sabía todo eso? Un momento. Camus. Crystal le vio acercarse de nuevo a ellas y, levantando a Katy en brazos, le instó a caminar más rápido.

"Tengo que hablar contigo más tarde" Le susurró ella, con un gesto de enfado en el rostro, él asintió y pensó ¿Y ahora qué hice?

Después de pasear un rato más, Camus acompañó a ambas al hotel, pero Crystal subió y le dijo que la esperara para hablar. Llevó a Katy con Klara, que la miró interrogante y bajó de nuevo, tomando del brazo a Camus como si fuera todo lo más normal del mundo.

"¡Cómo te atreves a decirle a Katy lo que fuimos alguna vez y que espero no se repita!" Le dijo Crystal, por lo visto muy enojada.

"Ya, no grites ¿qué pretendías que le dijera? Ella me preguntó de donde te conocía, Katy es pequeña, pero no estúpida, sabes" Dijo Camus, comenzando a enfadarse también

"¡Eso ya lo sé! De todas maneras, ella piensa que nuestra 'pelea' es algo que podemos dejar en el pasado y reconciliarnos" Dijo Crystal.

"Pues es cierto, hasta una niña de cinco años lo ve, lo que pasa es que una pareja se basa en la confianza... cosa que tú me tienes" Le dijo Camus.

"¡Qué yo no te crea una palabra no quiere decir que no confiaba en ti alguna vez, Camus! ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Creerte a ti, poniéndome en contra de mi propio padre por algo de lo que no tienes pruebas?" Le retrucó ella, ahora realmente enojada. Camus se pasó una mano por el pelo, mirando hacia un costado, le costaba no querer hacerla callar de un beso. Pero Crystal lo mataría si se atrevía a eso.

"Mira, Crys, tengo todavía la maldita carta que en teoría tú escribiste, es mi única prueba que nos separaron a propósito, si no quieres pensar que es tu padre, bien, pero entiende que yo no quería esto" Dijo Camus, ya no sabiendo como hacerle entender. Crystal suspiró.

"Bien, muéstrame la carta, entonces" Dijo Crystal, accediendo. Camus la miró sorprendido, ella estaba realmente aceptando que él podía estar en lo cierto.

"Bien, vamos al Santuario, te la mostraré" Dijo Camus, y ambos enfilaron hacia allí.

En cuanto llegaron, Camus fue en busca de la carta, que estaba en la caja de donde había sacado la pañoleta que le obsequiara a Katy. Regresó con ella en la mano y se la dio a Crystal para que la leyera, sentándose a su lado. Ella suspiró y la abrió, leyendo su contenido, a cada palabra que leía, se asombraba más y más ¡Ella nunca había escrito tal cosa! Las palabras utilizadas eran muy hirientes, iguales a las de su propia carta, para colmo la letra era parecida a la de ella.

"¡Yo no escribí esto! Camus, esto es una farsa" Dijo Crystal, saltando de su asiento.

"Yo lo sabía, pero tú pensaste que lo que yo te escribí en teoría era verdad, no quiero imaginarme lo que decía mi supuesta carta" Le dijo Camus, ella se sentó otra vez a su lado, un poco más cerca ahora. Miraba la carta incrédula. No quería creer que su padre hubiera hecho eso en verdad, aunque sabía que detestaba a Camus por no ser alguien importante bajo sus estándares.

"La... la carta que me llegó decía que yo no significaba nada para ti, que había sido sólo un juego y que ya te habías cansado, que era mejor si nunca volvíamos a vernos, ya que te irías de allí para entrenar a Hyoga en otra parte... ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufrí por esa carta?" Le dijo Crystal, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con libertad, al revivir el dolor que esas fatídicas palabras le habían causado tantos años atrás. Camus asintió, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros tentativamente, Crystal soltó la carta y le lanzó los brazos al cuello, llorando sobre su pecho. Camus la abrazó más fuerte con ambos brazos, acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara.

"Cálmate, _ma chérie_, no llores, nunca soporté verte llorar; y aún no sé que hacer cuando estás triste" Le decía él, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella. Él escucharlo hacía que Crystal llorara más fuerte, el pobre caballero no sabía que más hacer. Después de un rato, Crystal se calmó lo suficiente, pero Camus no la soltó, la había echado tanto de menos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Crystal tenía que hacerle varias preguntas a su padre, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que iba a descubrir no iba a hacerla muy feliz que digamos.


	9. Capitulo Nueve: La Verdad Es Difícil De ...

Lonewolf: Si que lo es ^_^, está buena la idea, es más, está insinuada, pero ya tengo todo escrito y no tengo tiempo de cambiar nada. Si, también mi abuela, es realmente muy buena. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: Te diré que es la clase de padre que le importa un demonio la felicidad de su hija si interfiere con sus planes, y sí, más que seguro que eso hará, los helados son su especialidad ^ _^. Gracias por tu review!

Hora Hora: Vaya, gracias, espero que te gusten los últimos caps. Gracias por tu review!

DarkLady Iria: Si, siempre me dio la impresión de que Camus no es lo que aparenta, por eso me gusta mucho este santo. Gracias por tu review!

Abby Lockhart: Hey, tus caps están muy buenos ^_^ Siento no dejarte review, pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo casi para nada, me hagfo un momento para hacer update y leer tu fic, luego a estudiar -_-. Gracias por tu review!

**Capitulo Nueve: La Verdad Es Difícil De Aceptar**

Después de que Crystal se hubiera calmado del todo, Camus se levantó y fue a la cocina, le prepararía un té a ver si con eso conseguía calmarla un poco más, Crystal se levantó y apareció tras él, tomando la taza que él había bajado de la alacena en sus manos. Camus se sobresaltó al contacto de sus dedos en su mano, pero le dio la taza, más bien, casi la deja caer. Crystal le sonrió, la primera verdadera sonrisa que le daba desde que se habían reencontrado. Él le devolvió la sonrisa también y bajó otra taza para él mismo, Crystal se sirvió el agua caliente ella misma y luego agregó el saquito de té. Camus hizo lo mismo y luego ambos volvieron a sentarse en el sillón.

En el hotel

"¡Dónde está Crystal!" Exclamó Ivan, Katy le miraba con ojos grandes, Klara se negaba a contestarle de frente.

"Kamily tampoco está, quizás estén practicando, ya que mañana es la competencia" Le respondió su esposa.

"¡No trates de engañarme, sé muy bien que no están entrenando, Kamily está de compras por ahí! Pero Crystal... ¡Más le vale no estar con ese bastardo!" Gritó furioso Ivan, su nieta ahora lo miraba asustada, su abuelo nunca había actuado así.

"¡Ya deja de decir tonterías, Ivan! Crystal puede hacer lo que quiera, ya es una mujer adulta, lo suficiente para..." Klara no terminó de decir la frase.

"¡No lo es! ¡Cometerá el mismo error que antes! ¡Y tú lo sabías!" Le espetó él, poniendo sobre la mesa las fotos. Klara se quedó pálida, su esposo tenía muchos recursos, pero no sabía que era capaz de usarlos en contra de sus propias hijas. Klara se levantó.

"¡No grites! ¡No tienes derecho a interferir, no otra vez, no te lo permitiré!" Dijo Klara, su esposo la miró con furia, Katy había escapado hacia su habitación y lloraba en silencio.

"Mami... ¿dónde estás?"

Camus acompañó a Crystal al hotel, ella aceptó, pero le dijo que regresara cuanto antes, su padre de seguro que estaba en casa.

"Mañana competimos, así que si quieres podrás vernos en la televisión" le dijo Crystal. Camus asintió, no se lo iba a perder, quería poder molestar a Kamily por alguna cosa que hiciera mal.

"Cuídate, Camus, mi padre está tras tu rastro" Le dijo Crystal.

"¿Debo creer qué te preocupas por mí, _chérie_?" Le dijo Camus.

"Sigue soñando" le contestó Crystal pero le sonreía, Camus hizo un gesto con la mano en contra de su pecho, como lo que ella le decía le estuviera rompiendo el corazón.

"¿Por qué siempre tan cruel conmigo, mi hermoso ángel de hielo? Si yo no hago más que seguir tus pasos a donde sea" Le dijo Camus, Crystal movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, él no había cambiado tanto con los años.

"Bien, adiós" Dijo ella, pero Camus la tomó del brazo.

"¿No hay un beso de despedida para mí? Así podré remendar mi pobre corazón destruido por mi cruel dama" Dijo Camus medio en broma. Crystal le miró, incrédula, lo descarado tampoco se le había quitado.

"Lo siento, Romeo, esta Julieta tiene que ver por su hija" Le dijo ella, pero Camus la miró suplicante y ella accedió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Con eso me conformo... por ahora" Dijo él, y se marchó. Crystal sonreía, la verdad era que lo había echado mucho de menos, pero ni loca se lo diría, al menos por ahora.

Crystal subió hasta su habitación y se encontró con sus padres discutiendo, Ivan estaba furioso y no bien entró se las tomó con ella.

"¡Cómo te atreves a traicionar a tu familia con ese maldito! ¡Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza!" Le gritó su padre, Crystal le miró azorada. Katy había escuchado la puerta y corrió hacia los brazos de su mamá.

"¡Mami!" Dijo Katy, con lágrimas en los ojos, Crystal la tomó en sus brazos, tratando de calmarla.

"No me grites, hiciste llorar a Katy. Además yo hago y deshago como yo quiero, tú no me das órdenes. ¡Será mejor que me expliques por qué rayos me separaste de Camus!" Dijo Crystal perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡Cómo te atreves a acusarme!" Le respondió su padre. Katy, calmándose, le miró de una manera tan fría, que a Ivan le pareció estar viendo a Camus y no ha su nieta. Había gritado a su mamá.

"¡Tú no me mires así! ¡Tú maldito padre tiene la culpa de todo!" Le gritó Ivan a la niña.

"¡No le hables así a Katy, ella no tiene culpa de nada, y deja a Camus fuera de esto!" Dijo Crystal, sin percatarse que Katy le miraba extrañada.

"Pero mami, no mencionaron a Camus" Dijo la pequeña, Crystal le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Tu abuelo odia a Camus, así que hará lo imposible por arruinarle la vida... sin importarle quien se le cruce en el camino" Dijo Crystal, mirando a su padre desafiante.

"¿Por qué no le cuentas como la separaste de él, Ivan?" Le dijo Klara, Crystal la miró, sorprendida, su madre sabía, y se lo estaba confirmando.

"Ya sé lo que hiciste, Camus me lo dijo, yo al principio no le quise creer, pero ahora sí le creo, y no te lo perdonaré jamás, padre" le dijo ella, fríamente y se dio media vuelta para irse a su habitación. Ivan maldijo por lo bajo y marcó un número en su celular, se desharía de Camus esta noche.

Crystal acostó a Katy con ella en la cama y acarició a Boris, que estaba acurrucado a sus pies.

"Katy ¿tú siempre quisiste saber sobre tu papá, verdad?" Le dijo ella, Katy asintió, curiosa.

"Él no murió, Katy, él está vivo y no sabe que eres su hija, aunque se lo diré mañana después de la competencia" Dijo Crystal. Katy estaba expectante para saber el nombre de su papá. Su mamá suspiró.

"Tú papá es... es Camus" Dijo Crystal, sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Katy al principio no reaccionó, pero después saltó de la cama alegremente y abrazó a su mamá.

"¿En serio, mami? ¿Camus es mi papi?" Le dijo Katy, extasiada. Crystal le sonrió y asintió. Luego le dio un beso de buenas noches y la acostó para dormir.

"Mami ¿crees que el abuelo se enoje si nos quedamos con mi papá?" Preguntó la niña.

"Por cierto que le va a dar un ataque, pero no me importa, Camus es tu padre y tiene derecho a verte todo lo que él quiera" Le dijo ella. Ambas se durmieron felices y tranquilas.

Santuario

Camus estaba casi por llegar, ya estaba entrando en los límites, cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo una sombra que lo venía siguiendo, también vio el brillo de alguna clase de arma, pero no dio señales de que sabía que lo querían eliminar, es más, sabía quien era el que quería matarlo y pensaba atrapar al asesino con vida para enviárselo al viejo como regalo.

Al otro día, Crystal le contó a Kamily sobre la discusión, si así podía llamarse, su hermana estaba azorada, parecía que su padre se había pasado de la raya, y Camus tenía razón en odiarlo, hasta Katy no le hablaba y estaba muy enojada con él. El padre de ambas había salido temprano en la mañana quien sabe a donde, ambas hermanas, después de dejar a Katy con su abuela, partieron hacia el estadio en donde se realizaría la competencia de patinaje.

Ivan estaba furioso, su asesino había aparecido medio muerto de frío, Camus lo había dejado vivo a propósito para que le diera un mensaje a Ivan.

"J-jefe... el sujeto dijo que si seguías intentando m-matarle, él mismo vendría a p-ponerte en un ataúd de h-hielo..." Dijo el hombre, aún siendo rehabilitado por la unidad paramédica de Ivan.

Ivan sólo asintió, sonrió horriblemente, quizás no podía tocar a Camus físicamente... pero lo lastimaría de otra forma...

Camus, sin que Crystal y Kamily supieran, había ido con Hyoga, Seiya, Aioria, Milo y Mu al estadio, todos estaban vestidos con sus armaduras, la seguridad del lugar les dejó pasar por ser santos del santuario, aunque Camus había insistido en que llevaran capas negras que ocultaran quienes eran por ahora.

Los seis se distribuyeron en parejas por todo el lugar, vigilando atentamente cualquier movimiento extraño, Camus sabía que el viejo planeaba algo, y que trataría de llevarlo acabo en cuanto sus hijas terminaran de patinar. Había enviado a Saga y Shura al hotel, vestidos de civiles, para que vigilaran a Katy y a su abuela. Tenía todos los flancos cubiertos, sólo debía esperar...

Ivan también había llenado de sus asesinos el lugar, sin saber que Camus tenía de los suyos también, se imaginaba que Camus iría a ver a Crystal y que trataría de hablar con ella de alguna forma. Ivan estaba seguro de que él querría poner en contra a su hija, ya lo había logrado con Katy sin siquiera proponérselo.

El número de Crystal y Kamily era el próximo, todos estaban expectantes a que empezara pronto. En cuanto empezó, Aioria y Seiya se acercaron sigilosamente hacia uno de los guardias de la familia. El sujeto los vio y antes de poder dar la voz de alarma, Aioria lo dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo, pero la ametralladora que portaba se disparó de todas maneras alertando al resto.

Mu y Milo estuvieron a punto de sorprender a otros dos, pero al escuchar el sonido del arma, los guardias les empezaron a disparar, Mu formó una Crystal Wall y Milo luego los atacó con su Scarlet Needle. Esos dos ya no molestarían.

Todos empezaron a buscar apoyo en sus otros compañeros, siendo fácilmente derrotados por los santos. Ivan, viendo esto, dijo que raptaran del lugar a sus hijas y sacaran del hotel a su esposa y nieta. Apenas terminaron su número, Crystal y Kamily fueron al vestuario y sólo alcanzaron a sacarse los patines que los guardaespaldas de su padre se las llevaron a la fuerza, argumentando que estaban atacando el predio. Camus enseguida notó algo raro, mientras terminada de dejar fuera de combate a más guardias. Le dijo a Hyoga que se quedara allí y detuviera a cualquier persona sospechosa que intentara pasar, luego salió disparado para el área de los cambiadores.

"¡¿Dónde están las hermanas Navratilovska?" Preguntó Camus a uno de los ayudantes.

"Se las llevaron ya hace un rato de aquí, parece que hay problemas" Le dijo el muchacho, Camus maldijo por lo bajo y salió disparado hacia la salida de emergencia del vestidor, no irían muy lejos si él podía impedirlo.


	10. Capitulo Diez: Naipes Sobre La Mesa

Misao CG: No te preocupes, Camus no lo va a dejar ^_^, ya se arreglan más las cosas en este cap. Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: Bueno, es que no sé mucho sobre patinaje -_- Es buena idea, lo pensaré. Mi próxima víctima? Nadie en especial, ya verás cuando pueda escribir algo. Gracias por tu review!

Swan: Actualizo taaaaaaan lento acaso? Creo que hay mucho peores ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Muuuuchas gracias ^_^, espero que te guste el anteúltimo.

Abby Lockhart: Pobrecito Camus, que tan frío que parece pero no es ^_^ Siento no tener tiempo para dejarte revews de tu fic, no tengo tiempo para nada -_-

Sami: Bueno, ellos siguen en la India, los haré aparecer a todos otra vez en algún otro fic. Gracias por tu review!

Kasumi-the-secret-agent: Si, algo más tengo. Gracias por tu review!

NémesisVH: Sip, pero sino sería muy aburrido. Gracias por tu review!

Fler: Si tengo que ser sincera, ni me acordé de describir en detalle la reacción de los demás =_= Pero bueno, muuuuchas gracias por tu review!

Darket Aprendice: Gracias por tu review!

**Capitulo Diez: Naipes Sobre La Mesa**

En el hotel, los guardias que estaban en la habitación con Klara y Katya tenían cara de pocos amigos, más porque su jefe les había ordenado no moverse ni despertar sospechas, Ivan se imaginaba que Camus habría enviado a alguien allí también.

Saga y Shura miraban con desconfianza el hecho de que casi no hubiera movimiento, decidieron ir a chequear por las dudas el piso de la habitación de Katya, no fuera a ser cosa que alguien intentara algo.

Hyoga, después de terminar con los pocos que quedaban, fue relevado por Aioria y Seiya, salió en dirección de la puerta del recinto, hacia el hotel... algo no andaba nada bien.

Camus buscó por todas partes, pero no las encontró, de seguro el viejo las había sacado fuera con rapidez, encontró a un sujeto que hacía señas a un helicóptero, pero este no tenía la insignia de los Navratilovska, aún así, Camus se acercó a preguntar.

"Oye ¿ha bajado un helicóptero con un escudo rojo y una enorme ene en dorado?" Preguntó Camus, tratando de conservar la calma.

"¿Por qué quiere saber?" Le dijo el sujeto, sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Es importante que lo sepa" Le dijo Camus, comenzando a exasperarse, el hombre no le respondió, así que Camus optó por la manera tradicional. Lo agarró de un hombro, haciendo que se volteara hacia él, y luego lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa, poniéndolo a nivel de sus ojos, ya que el sujeto era bastante más bajo.

"Te pregunté por un helicóptero con escudo rojo..." le dijo con voz fría y amenazante, el hombre tragó con fuerza, y asintió.

"U-uno c-como ese a-aterrizó hace m-más de media hora, p-pero ya se fue" Logró articular el sujeto, Camus lo soltó y decidió ir hacia el hotel, era mejor que nada, no sabía a donde habían ido con Kamily y Crystal... por ahora.

Crystal y Kamily fueron llevadas casi a los tropezones al helicóptero donde las esperaba su padre, ellas no dijeron nada, pero Crystal imaginaba por la cara de su progenitor, que Camus debía estar en alguna parte.

"Padre ¿a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Kamily, viendo que su hermana no le dirigía la palabra a su padre.

"Tomaremos nuestro avión a Rusia ahora mismo, Katya y Klara de seguro ya están yendo para allá" Le dijo Ivan, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla. Crystal abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¡NO! ¡Yo no me iré de aquí! ¡Si intentas detenerme te juro que te haré la vida miserable!" Le gritó Crystal a su padre.

"¡Ya me la has hecho miserable comportándote como la ramera de ese bastardo francés, eres la desgracia de la familia!" Le dijo Ivan, con furia, Crystal entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente y se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, lazándose hacia delante, quería hacer tambalear el helicóptero para que aterrizara.

Kamily se sostuvo fuerte, su padre trató de agarrar a su hija mayor pero un movimiento brusco hizo que volviera al asiento. Crystal tomó uno de los patines que llevaba encima y puso el filo de la cuchilla en contra del cuello del conductor, nadie se atrevió a tocarla, pues eso habría terminado con un muy degollado piloto y un muy estrellado helicóptero.

"Aterriza ahora mismo en el hotel" Dijo Crystal, su voz acerada no daba cabida a que la contradijesen. El piloto asintió y en unos minutos aterrizaron sanos y salvos en el techo del hotel. Crystal miró a Kamily, que entendió el mensaje y se bajó del helicóptero hacia el interior del edificio, Ivan miraba a su hija, resentido, y Crystal no se quedaba atrás.

"Eres una ramera perdida, debería haberte hechado de la casa cuando quedaste embarazada, tu madre fue la que me convenció de lo contrario, pero esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya" Le dijo Ivan, amenazador, Crystal no se amedrentó.

"Me alegro de ser una ramera perdida, eso es más honorable que ser un bastardo asesino como tú, espero que Camus cumpla su promesa de ponerte en un ataúd de hielo" Dijo Crystal, Ivan sabía que si se movía, ella podría matar al piloto, no era que le importara la vida del imbécil, pero lo necesitaba para llegar al aeropuerto.

"Tú no matarías ni una mosca, todo lo que tienes, lujos y riquezas, no fueron exactamente todo honorables, pero tú no tenías ningún problema en hacer uso de ellas, así que si vamos al caso, Crystal no vale la pena que hagas todo esto" le dijo Ivan, tratando de convencerla.

"Mi felicidad jamás te importó, me separaste del hombre que amaba con mentiras, sabiendo que estaba embarazada, nunca estabas en casa para nuestros días importantes, por lograr tu sucia fortuna ¡Pues no la quiero! ¡Quédate con ella y déjame vivir en paz con mi hija!" Dijo ella, enfadada. Su padre aprovechó para saltar sobre ella y manotearle la cuchilla de la mano. Crystal se resistió, pero Ivan era un hombre corpulento y de una cachetada la dejó en el asiento otra vez. Sacó un arma cuando vio a Kamily, Klara y Katya correr apresuradas, pues las perseguían los guardias, Pero la otra mitad de los guardaespaldas estaba siendo reducidos por Shura y Saga dentro del hotel. Kamily se paró en seco cuando vio que la situación había cambiado, su padre les ordenó, a punta de pistola que subieran, las tres no tuvieron otra opción que obedecer.

Camus y Hyoga llegaron para ver el desparramo de guardias hecho por Saga y Shura.

"¡Camus, en el techo, él las tiene allí!" Le gritó Shura, bloqueando a tres guardias, Camus y Hyoga volaron hacia las escaleras.

"Maestro ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Hyoga, corriendo a su lado.

"Rescatar a mi mujer y mi hija y alejarlas de ese bastardo asesino" Dijo Camus, con una voz increíblemente fría. Hyoga asintió.

Cuando llegaron al techo el helicóptero acababa de despegar. Crystal vio a Camus y Hyoga y trató de gritar, pero Ivan le tapó la boca, disparando hacia los dos pero sin siquiera tocarles.

Camus vio que si bajaba el helicóptero, todos podrían morir... su hija y Crystal podrían morir. Eso sí que no, así que entrecerró los ojos y tomó carrera, saltando arriba del helicóptero, nadie se esperaba eso, más a la altura a la que ya estaban, pero bueno, no por nada era un santo dorado.

Uno de los guardias trató de dispararle, pero su arma se le congeló hasta la mano, Camus lo tomó del cuello y lo hizo salir del helicóptero, dejándolo caer en teoría, pero Saga lo atajó antes de que se matara, Shura y Hyoga estaban a la expectativa de que cayera otro.

Camus entró, a pesar de que Ivan intentó detenerlo, pero Camus le dio un muy anhelado puñetazo que lo dejó medio inconsciente. Luego revisó que las mujeres estuvieran bien y suspiró aliviado. Miró al piloto y le ordenó que regresara. El hombre asintió, ya estaba cansado de que le amenazaran cada dos por tres.

"¡Papi! ¡Viniste!" Dijo Katy, saltando en sus brazos, Camus le sonrió y la abrazó.

"Todo está bien, _petit_ ¿Y tú, _chérie_?" Le dijo Camus a Crystal, que saltó a abrazarle también.

"Ahora estoy bien" Dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas, Camus las abrazó a ambas, y le sonrió a su suegra y su cuñada.

"Supongo que ustedes están bien también" Le dijo él.

"Sí, cuando me bajen de esta cosa, creo que estaré bien" Le dijo Klara, realmente feliz de que su hija estuviera otra vez con Camus.

El helicóptero aterrizó, y Camus bajó primero, ayudando a Klara y Katy, ya que Crystal bajó sola y a Kamily la ayudó a bajar Shura, muy sonriente y feliz de poder volver a verla. Camus lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"Tú te comportas con mi cuñada o ya sabes" Le dijo Camus, medio en broma. Crystal rió ante el sonrojo de su hermana.

"Me alegro que estén bien, realmente el Sr. Navratilovska sigue siendo tan mañoso como antes" Dijo Hyoga, Katy le vio y corrió a abrazarle también, Aioria, Milo, Mu y Seiya también acababan de llegar, y sonrieron aliviados al verlas a todas bien.

Ivan se despabiló y trató de incorporarse, tomando su arma, apuntó a la espalda de Camus, pero él tenía armadura, así que apuntó un poco más arriba, en la cabeza. Se desharía de él aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Crystal vio lo que su padre intentaba hacer, Camus estaba de perfil con Katy en brazos, podría matar a ambos si acertaba.

"¡Camus, cuidado!" Le gritó Crystal, pero Ivan así y todo disparó. Camus sólo atinó a proteger a Katy, la bala pasó rozando su antebrazo, donde su armadura no le protegía. Luego congeló el arma del viejo en un segundo. Hyoga y Seiya enseguida le agarraron y sacaron del helicóptero, el viejo maldecía por su mano congelada.

"¡Camus, estás herido!" Exclamó Crystal mientras Camus bajaba a Katy al suelo.

"Es sólo un rasguño... maldito viejo, pudo haber matado a Katy" Dijo Camus, mirando con real odio a Ivan.

"¡Te mataré, maldito seas, Camus, no podrás esconderte de mí!" Le gritaba Ivan, pero Klara negó con la cabeza.

"No más, Ivan, serás arrestado por intento de homicidio, yo le di las pruebas a la policía local y Rusa, ellos estarán aquí pronto" Le dijo Klara, tomando a Katy de la mano, la niña estaba frenética de preocupación por su padre.

"Hyoga, Seiya, esperen a la policía abajo, Aioria, Mu, Milo, Saga y Shura... gracias" Les dijo Camus y se dejó llevar por Crystal y Klara a la habitación.

"¡Basta, Camus! Déjame que te vende la maldita herida" Le decía Crystal, exasperada y cansada de todo el desastre.

"Ya, _ma chérie_, es sólo un rasguño, me han hecho peores" Le dijo Camus, conciliador.

"Papi, deja que mami te cure" Decía Katy, con ceño fruncido, regañando a su padre a favor de su madre.

"Tú también, _petit_, te pones en mi contra" Le dijo Camus, acariciándole la cabeza de negros rizos.

"A propósito ¿cómo es que no te sorprendiste cuando Katy te llamó 'papá'?" Le preguntó Crystal, terminando de vendarlo.

"Yo ya lo sabía desde hace un par de días, la novia de Aioria me lo dijo, si supieras lo molesta que puede ser Vera cuando quiere saber algo, sabrías porque la evito" Dijo Camus, sonriendo, pero en realidad le estaba agradecido por ser tan curiosa.

"Oh, ya veo" le dijo Crystal. Katy los observaba callada, raro en ella.

"¿Pensabas decírmelo, _chérie_?" Preguntó Camus, Crystal suspiró.

"Sí, te lo iba a decir hoy, se lo había dicho a Katy anoche, ella te adora. Te dejaba verla porque quería evaluar como se llevaban ambos y si eras bueno como padre, no quería que ella sufriera" Explicó Crystal, sentándose al lado de Camus, Katy se sentó en medio de ambos, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Pasé la prueba?" Le dijo él, suavemente.

"Sí" Contestó la joven, inclinándose para besar a Camus, ambos se habían olvidado de que Katy estaba allí.

"¡Hey! ¿y yo qué?" Dijo la niña, ambos se sobresaltaron y la miraron sonriendo, Katy no los iba a dejar en paz.

"Papi es mío, mami, yo lo encontré primero" Dijo Katy abrazando a Camus por la cintura.

"No es cierto, yo lo vi primero, si no, tú no estarías aquí" Le dijo Crystal, yendo del otro lado y abrazando a Camus también por la cintura. Él las miró arqueando una ceja y las abrazó a las dos.

"¿No creen que hay suficiente para las dos?" Preguntó él.

"¡No!" Dijeron las dos al unísono, Camus puso los ojos en blanco y luego se echó a reír, Katy y Crystal se le unieron también.


	11. Capitulo Once: Final

NémesisVH: Tengo la leve y pequeña sospecha de que te gusta mucho Shaka? No te preocupes, los hago aparecer en mi siguiente fic, van a volver de la India. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: Ja, ja! Si que es desnaturalizado! Pero bueno, espero que el último cap te guste ^_^ Todavía voy a poner dos más de precuela. Gracias por tu review!

Hora: Si este es el último, espero que te guste ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: Como siempre te digo... prefiero otra clase de sufrimiento ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

Abby: Viejito? Viejo de *****! No digo la palabra porq2ue la me cuelga ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

Caballero de la luna: Muchas gracias mi estimado amigo Caballero, eso es lo que de seguro pasará, espero que te guste el último cap. Gracias por tu review!

Fler: Este es el último cap. Espero que te guste ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

**Capitulo Once: Final**

Después de incidente con Ivan, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción que Katy se la pasaba yendo y viniendo entre el Santuario y el hotel, todos se habían sorprendido de que fuera en realidad la hija de Camus, pero fue doblemente consentida por eso, especialmente por Hyoga.

Crystal y Camus habían decidido hablar sobre su futuro un poco, ya que a Katy la mantenían entretenida los otros santos.

"¿Regresarás a Rusia?" Preguntó Camus, sentado enfrente de Crystal en la mesa de una cafetería.

"Sí, Katy debe regresar a su hogar, ella nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar al este clima tan cálido, me pregunto como lo soportas tú" Le contestó Crystal.

"Sobrevivo. Crystal, sé que quizás sea un poco apresurado, pero ¿no crees que nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad?" Le dijo él, apoyando su mano en la de ella, Crystal suspiró.

"Lo he estado pensando, y creo que me parece bien, además ahora está Katy, ella necesita a su papá, aunque ahora lo tendrá lejos por un tiempo" Le dijo ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

"Crystal, no voy a dejarlas ir tan fácil, yo regresaré a Rusia contigo, Hyoga de seguro estará contento de regresar a su patria, así que Katy no me tendrá lejos... ni tú tampoco" Le dijo Camus, llevándose la mano de Crystal a los labios, ella le sonrió y asintió.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron de la mano a caminar por ahí, Camus la llevó al mismo parque de la última vez, cuando se habían tenido que ir porque alguien los estaba vigilando, ahora nadie los molestaría.

Camus se sentó y atrajo a Crystal a su lado, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, cerrando sus ojos. Camus le sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso en la cabeza. La verdad era que estaba realmente feliz de tener a la única mujer que había amado otra vez a su lado.

Crystal le acarició el rostro con una mano y acercó sus labios a los de él, Camus no se resistió y la besó. Ambos estuvieron besándose por un largo rato, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Templo de Leo

Katy estaba con Vera, Marin y Kalani, y por supuesto, Elise, ya que la niña había insistido en volver a verla, esta vez la gata estaba un poco más dócil, así que Katy jugaba con ella tirando de un hilo con un cascabel en la punta que Vera le había dado.

Aioria las miraba desde un poco más adelante, esperando a que llegara Hyoga. Katy se le acercó y le tiró de la capa para llamar su atención.

"Tío Aioria ¿me llevas a ver la biblioteca?" Le dijo Katy con grandes ojos de cachorro abandonado. Las chicas se reían por lo bajo, esa era una forma muy sucia de manipular a los hombres... pero efectiva.

Aioria le sonrió y la tomó en brazos, mirando de costado a su novia y amigas para que dejaran de reírse o ya verían, Vera se echó a reír más fuerte por esa mirada, Kalani y Marin se le unieron enseguida.

Hyoga estaba llegando al Santuario, se dirigió al templo de Leo, pero las chicas, que ya se iban, le dijeron que buscara a Katy en la biblioteca con Aioria. Él santo asintió y siguió ascendiendo. Cuando llegó al recinto principal, vio a Seiya repantigado en su sofá favorito, parecía dormido, si la forma en que roncaba era indicio de eso exactamente.

Hyoga sonrió astutamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando regresó, traía una pava llena de agua caliente, un pedazo de pastel de crema, le había agregado más crema, un recipiente de plástico en donde empezó a poner nieve que el mismo creaba. Miró por un momento que nadie se acercara y le puso en las manos el pastel a Seiya, luego, apenas conteniendo la risa, derritió la nieve con el agua caliente y luego la volvió a congelar, rompiéndola y haciéndola casi como cubos de hielo.

Luego de esto, tomó el hielo y le puso varios de una vez en la espalda del pobre Seiya, que ni se imaginaba que era lo que estaba pasando, Hyoga esperó unos segundos a que Seiya reaccionara.

"¡Ayyyyyyy! ¡Frío, frío!" Exclamó Seiya, incorporándose y tratando de sacarse el hielo de la espalda con las manos... en las que tenía mágicamente un pastel que se estampó el solito en sus ansias de quitarse el hielo molesto. Hyoga, se echó a reír.

"Déjame ayudarte, Seiya" Le dijo, y tomó el agua caliente echándosela encima de la cabeza.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaauch! ¡Hyoga te mataréeeeeee!" Le dijo Seiya, helado, quemado y embadurnado de pastel, Aioria y Katy, escuchando la conmoción fueron a ver que pasaba ahora. Katy al ver a Seiya en ese estado y persiguiendo a Hyoga, se echó a reír, el león dorado sólo puso los ojos en blanco ¿Es que acaso el Santuario volvería a ser un lugar tranquilo?

"¿Realmente quieres venir con nosotras?" Le preguntó por tercera vez Crystal, no pudiendo creer que Camus dejara todo por ellas.

"Ya te dije que sí" Dijo él, entrando al recinto por su hija, cuando ve a Seiya corriendo a Hyoga y Aioria con cara de aburrido, viéndo la comedia clásica de todos los días, y Katy muerta de risa de la mano del santo de Leo.

"¿Y todavía me los preguntas?" Le dijo Camus, Crystal se unió en risas a su hija, asintiendo y viendo como ambos santos empezaban a perseguir a los de bronce a ver si podían evitar que se mataran hoy.

**_Fin_**

Final de este fic! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que siempre me apoyan para que siempre siga escribiendo, y espero poder escribir alguna otra cosa que se me ocurra en el futuro, por ahora este será mi último fic por un tiempo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ah, por cierto, aquí mismo voy a poner una precuela, no tengo ganas de hacer una historia nueva en la casilla de la por dos capítulos más largos de lo común que contarán más o menos como se conocieron Crystal y Camus.

Saludos

Rhiannon


	12. Moonlight Shadows: The Beggining Parte I

NémesisVH: No te preocupes, tengo un par en mente, pero para la segunda necesito algo de material fresco de la saga de Hades, así que todavía ni la empecé, la primera estoy en eso, pero no tengo tiempo para escribir por ahora, demasiado estudio. De todas maneras espero que te guste la precuela. Gracias por tu review!

DarkLady-Iria: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste la precuela.

Misao CG: Bueno, que más quieres, y no te deprimas tanto, escribiré alguna otra cosa... cuando tenga tiempo.

Abby: Gracias Abby! Espero que te guste la precuela también ^_^

Hora hora: gracias ^_^ Hyoga siempre busca molestar a Seiya, por eso me encanta. Gracias por tu review!

Kasumi-the-secret-agent: No Problem, con respecto a mi otro fic, bueno, van a ser víctimas inventadas, ya verás porque. ¿Qué no te quedó muy claro? No sé que deseas que te explique. Gracias por tu review!

Declaimer: Los personajes de saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y Sueisha Co.

**_Moonlight Shadows: The Beginning_**

_By Goddess Rhiannon 26/2/04_

**_Parte I_**

En una fría tarde de invierno, en un pueblo de Rusia, un joven muchacho y un niño habían llegado esa mañana. El muchacho de unos 17 años, tenía cabello negro con reflejos azulados, lo llevaba bastante corto, no sobrepasaba sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un intenso azul cobalto. Su tranquila mirada se paseó por el lugar sin demasiado interés. El niño en cambio miraba todo con grandes ojos celestes, el pequeño que no sobrepasaría los ocho años, tenía cabello rubio.

"Vaya, maestro, este lugar es mucho más grande que el anterior pueblo" Dijo el pequeño, el otro le miró y le sonrió.

"Sí, Hyoga, pero la verdad es que prefiero los lugares más pequeños, pero nos enviaron aquí y no podemos desobedecer. Nuestra cabaña está alejada del pueblo por seguridad… gracias a Dios" Dijo Camus, por lo bajo

Ambos caminaron por la calle principal, en donde se veían casas imponentes, pero no tanto como la mansión por la que pasaron en última instancia.

"Esta es la más grande ¿a quién pertenecerá?" Dijo Hyoga, observando con interés la enorme mansión.

"A alguien muy rico supongo" Dijo Camus, continuando con su camino después de echarle una última mirada al caserón.

"¡Kamily, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!" Dijo una chica de largo cabello castaño claro que formaba extensos bucles que enmarcaban un rostro de hermosas facciones, ojos celestes y labios rosados. Su hermana menor, no por mucho más que año y medio, tenía facciones parecidas a las de su hermana, pero aún no se vislumbraba la belleza en la que se convertiría en unos años, su cabello, aún con más bucles que los de su hermana, si eso era posible, era más corto.

"¡Ya voy! Deberíamos usar el auto, no me gusta correr" Le dijo Kamily, Crystal puso los ojos en blanco y tomó a su hermana menor del antebrazo.

"Tenemos que correr un poco todas las mañanas, así entrenamos de paso" Le dijo Crystal, muy alegre, Kamily iba tras ella protestando, no correría.

Crystal corrió por un trecho y luego se dio vuelta para ver si su hermana la seguía, pero no detuvo su carrera, al ver que Kamily la saludaba de lejos, Crystal alzó una mano para indicarle que se apresurara. Como iba haciendo esto, no vio al muchacho que venía hablando con un niño y no la había visto venir, ambos se chocaron el uno en contra del otro, pero el muchacho atajó a la chica, logrando que ella cayera sobre él y no a la inversa.

"¡Lo siento, disculpa, no te vi!" Dijo Crystal, realmente avergonzada de su descuido.

"No hay problema ¿está bien?" Preguntó el muchacho, Crystal abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero quedó hipnotizada por los hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con curiosidad.

"S-sí, estoy bien, gracias" Dijo ella, consiguiendo articular palabra de milagro. Él la ayudó a levantarse y le dio su bolso que se había caído al suelo, Kamily llegó corriendo al ver que Crystal había chocado con alguien, al menos su hermana mayor había conseguido hacerla correr.

"¡Están bien?" Preguntó Kamily, preocupada.

"Si, no hay problema. Debe tener cuidado al correr, _madmoiselle_" Le dijo él, y luego siguió su camino con el niño a la saga. Crystal le vio irse hasta que desapareció de la vista, y aún así se había quedado como de piedra en el mismo lugar.

"Holaaaaa, Tierra a Crystal ¡Llegaremos tarde!" Le dijo Kamily, tomando a su hermana y caminando, más bien, medio corriendo el trecho hasta su escuela.

Crystal estaba como estupidizada, sus compañeras de curso la miraban raro, pero ella nada, ni se daba cuenta.

"Oye, Crystal ¿te pasa algo?" Dijo una de ellas. Crystal todavía no reaccionaba, ni la escuchaba. La chica en cuestión, movió una mano enfrente de sus ojos, pero nada.

"¡Crystal!" Dijo ella, más fuerte, Crystal pareció volver por un segundo a la realidad.

"¿Qué pasa? Ya llegó la profesora" Dijo ella.

"La clase ya terminó hace diez minutos ¡Ya deja de volar por todas las galaxias conocidas que viene la de matemáticas y sabes lo malvada que es!" Le dijo otra chica. Crystal asintió, pero luego volvió a su estado de ensoñación.

La profesora entró y todos se pararon, excepto por Crystal, a la cual pararon sus dos compañeras. La clase se desarrolló con tranquilidad, pero eso se iba a acabar pronto.

"Srta. Navratilovska, haga el siguiente ejercicio" Dijo la profesora, con tono autoritario, pero Crystal nada, parecía atender pero en realidad estaba soñando con dos hermosos ojos azul cobalto.

"¡Señorita, no me escuchó acaso, pase a hacer el ejercicio!" Dijo la profesora, aún más exasperada.

"Pss, Crystal será mejor que vayas" Le dijo Rebecca, una de sus compañeras. Crystal se despabiló otra vez y miró con horror el pizarrón.

"P-perdón, no estaba prestando atención" Dijo Crystal, avergonzada por segunda vez en el día.

"¡Pues queda castigada, ahora fuera del aula!" Le dijo su profesora, Crystal se levantó de su asiento y salió afuera.

"Que rayos me pasa, no puedo quitarme a ese chico de la cabeza..." Decía Crystal para sí misma.

Luego que la clase terminó, sus dos amigas se le acercaron. Crystal agarró sus cosas y los apuntes de todas las clases del día, pues sino se retrasaría. Las tres se quedaron esperando a la hermana de Crystal, cuando Kamily apareció, las cuatro enfilaron hacia sus casas, que quedaban en el mismo barrio.

"¿Oye, Kamily, qué bicho le picó a Crystal?" Preguntó Anya, la otra amiga de Crystal. Kamily miró a su hermana, que caminaba como entre nubes.

"Hoy se chocó por accidente con un muchacho muy guapo, y a estado así desde entonces" Dijo Kamily, suspirando trágicamente. Las otras dos chicas se rieron tontamente, así que era eso ¡Crystal estaba enamorada!

"Vaya, y nosotras que pensábamos que Mark te conquistaría tarde o temprano" Dijo Rebecca, a la mención de este sujeto, Crystal frunció el ceño.

"No soporto a Mark Konstantin y ustedes lo saben bien" Dijo Crystal, enfadada.

"Pero él te cortejó todo el año pasado y este año hará lo mismo" Dijo Anya, muy convencida de eso. Crystal hizo una mueca, y enseguida volvió a pensar en ojos azul cobalto.

Después de ese día, Crystal siempre iba por el mismo camino, esperanzada de encontrar al muchacho que le había quitado el sueño, pero sin suerte por ahora. Su hermana se reía de ella, pero la seguía de todas maneras. Uno de esos días, Crystal tuvo suerte.

Camus venía caminando solo esta vez, tenía que comprar provisiones, parecía que pronto habría una tormenta de nieve bastante grande. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica que se había tropezado el otro día, era muy bonita, pero de seguro era niña rica si vivía por aquí. Ella sonrió al verlo de lejos y corrió a hablar con él.

"¡Hola!" Saludó Crystal, feliz de por fin encontrarlo. Camus la miró interrogante y se dio vuelta a responderle.

"_Bonsoir, madmoiselle _(buenas tardes, señorita)" Le dijo Camus, Crystal le sonrió ampliamente, el chico era francés.

"¿Cómo estás? Me preguntaba si algún día pasarías por aquí otra vez" Dijo Crystal, había estado ensayando que decir por horas.

"Vivo en las afueras del pueblo con mi dicípulo, así que supongo que nos veremos de vez en cuando" Dijo Camus.

"¿Eres nuevo? ¡Pues bienvenido! Mi nombre es Crystal, vivo unas calles más abajo" Dijo ella.

"Mi nombre es Camus, gusto en conocerla, y disculpe, pero debo irme" Dijo Camus y se despidió, Crystal le saludó con una mano y siguió camino a su casa, la mansión con la que el pequeño Hyoga había quedado impresionado la primera vez. Crystal iba tarareando feliz de poder saber su nombre, él era aún más guapo de cuando se había tropezado, tenía una voz profunda y agradable, su acento francés lo hacía irresistible.

"Camus..." Dijo Crystal, nada podría arruinar su día hoy... bueno, casi nada.

"Dobryden, Crystal (Buenas tardes)" Dijo una voz detrás de ella, Crystal puso los ojos en blanco, todo menos ÉL. Ella se dio vuelta, tratando de no mandarlo al diablo por seguirla. Mark se le acercó, era el muchacho más guapo de la escuela, pero Crystal ni le daba la hora.

"Dobryden, Mark ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le dijo Crystal, con la voz más neutra que podía poner, no quería gritarle que la dejara en paz, además, Camus era por mucho, el más guapo de todo el pueblo ahora.

"Te estaba esperando, siempre te me escapas en el colegio, voy a pensar que no te agrada mi compañía" Le dijo Mark, tan arrogante y confianzudo como siempre.

"Que comes que adivinas" Dijo Crystal por lo bajo, Mark sonreía de oreja a oreja por el supuesto nerviosismo de ella.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él, no habiendo escuchado lo que ella había dicho.

"Nada, que lindo día, tengo que irme, adiós" Dijo Crystal y se dio media vuelta.

"Espera, yo te acompañaré" Dijo Mark, tomándola del brazo. Crystal resopló, se estaba cansando de hacer de niña buena y educada. Lo peor era que el idiota era hijo de uno de los socios de su padre.

"Lo siento, pero estoy con prisa" Dijo ella, zafando su brazo.

"Vamos, Crys, no tengo nada más que hacer, además tu y yo somos casi familia, seguramente nuestros padres estarán felices cuando nos casemos" Dijo él, Crystal lo miró, incrédula ¡Pero que sujeto tan arrogante, ella nunca se casaría con él!

"Yo no voy a casarme contigo, ni tengo planes de hacerlo con nadie más por ahora, así que suéltame" Dijo Crystal, ya exasperada hasta el límite. Camus que regresaba con las provisiones, vio que Crystal estaba siendo molestada por un sujeto que a Camus personalmente no le cayó muy bien de entrada. Camus frunció el ceño y se acercó a la pareja.

"La está molestando" Dijo Camus, con voz fría, Mark se dio vuelta a observar al sujeto que había hablado, no parecía gran cosa, era más bajo que él mismo y su físico no era tan impresionante, él tenía más músculos que el muchacho.

"Ella está conmigo, así que no te metas, extranjero" Le dijo Mark, arrogantemente, Camus ni le miró.

"No te pregunté a ti" Contestó Camus, sin mirarlo aún.

"No, no me está molestando todavía, suéltame Mark, demuéstrale que tienes modales y déjame tranquila" Dijo Crystal, enfadada, no quería meter a Camus en esto, pero Mark no pensaba igual de todas maneras la soltó.

Camus se iba a quedar hasta que el sujeto se fuera, pero Mark, sólo amagó que se marchaba para darse vuelta y darle un puñetazo a Camus. Más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Camus detenía su puño con una mano, sin siquiera alterar su rostro impasible.

"Te aconsejaría que no subestimaras a tu contrincante, no podrías vencerme ni con toda tu fuerza, así que vete y deja a la señorita tranquila" Le dijo él, aún calmo.

"Esto no se quedará así" Dijo enfurecido Mark y se marchó, Crystal soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente y le sonrió a su salvador.

"Gracias, Camus, siempre está molestándome, pero hoy se pasó de la raya" Le dijo ella, Camus asintió y se ofreció acompañarla hasta su casa, Crystal aceptó encantada.

Cuando llegaron, Camus miró con asombro en donde vivía su actual compañera de caminata.

"¿Vives aquí?" Dijo él, aún sorprendido,

"Sí, pero no es que me guste ser la niña rica del lugar, me gustaría más vivir en una casa pequeña, no tendría que caminar kilómetros para llegar a alguna parte de la casa" Dijo Crystal no quería que él se espantara por ser ella hija de Ivan Navratilovska, sabía que había dos clases de reacciones. Una, el chico en cuestión se sentía demasiado abrumado y

"¡Señorita, no me escuchó acaso, pase a hacer el ejercicio!" Dijo la profesora, aún más exasperada.

"Pss, Crystal será mejor que vayas" Le dijo Rebecca, una de sus compañeras. Crystal se despabiló otra vez y miró con horror el pizarrón.

"P-perdón, no estaba prestando atención" Dijo Crystal, avergonzada por segunda vez en el día.

"¡Pues queda castigada, ahora fuera del aula!" Le dijo su profesora, Crystal se levantó de su asiento y salió afuera.

"Que rayos me pasa, no puedo quitarme a ese chico de la cabeza..." Decía Crystal para sí misma.

Luego que la clase terminó, sus dos amigas se le acercaron. Crystal agarró sus cosas y los apuntes de todas las clases del día, pues sino se retrasaría. Las tres se quedaron esperando a la hermana de Crystal, cuando Kamily apareció, las cuatro enfilaron hacia sus casas, que quedaban en el mismo barrio.

"¿Oye, Kamily, qué bicho le picó a Crystal?" Preguntó Anya, la otra amiga de Crystal. Kamily miró a su hermana, que caminaba como entre nubes.

"Hoy se chocó por accidente con un muchacho muy guapo, y a estado así desde entonces" Dijo Kamily, suspirando trágicamente. Las otras dos chicas se rieron tontamente, así que era eso ¡Crystal estaba enamorada!

"Vaya, y nosotras que pensábamos que Mark te conquistaría tarde o temprano" Dijo Rebecca, a la mención de este sujeto, Crystal frunció el ceño.

"No soporto a Mark Konstantin y ustedes lo saben bien" Dijo Crystal, enfadada.

"Pero él te cortejó todo el año pasado y este año hará lo mismo" Dijo Anya, muy convencida de eso. Crystal hizo una mueca, y enseguida volvió a pensar en ojos azul cobalto.

Después de ese día, Crystal siempre iba por el mismo camino, esperanzada de encontrar al muchacho que le había quitado el sueño, pero sin suerte por ahora. Su hermana se reía de ella, pero la seguía de todas maneras. Uno de esos días, Crystal tuvo suerte.

Camus venía caminando solo esta vez, tenía que comprar provisiones, parecía que pronto habría una tormenta de nieve bastante grande. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica que se había tropezado el otro día, era muy bonita, pero de seguro era niña rica si vivía por aquí. Ella sonrió al verlo de lejos y corrió a hablar con él.

"¡Hola!" Saludó Crystal, feliz de por fin encontrarlo. Camus la miró interrogante y se dio vuelta a responderle.

"_Bonsoir, madmoiselle (buenas tardes, señorita)" Le dijo Camus, Crystal le sonrió ampliamente, el chico era francés._

_"¿Cómo estás? Me preguntaba si algún día pasarías por aquí otra vez" Dijo Crystal, había estado ensayando que decir por horas._

_"Vivo en las afueras del pueblo con mi dicípulo, así que supongo que nos veremos de vez en cuando" Dijo Camus._

_"¿Eres nuevo? ¡Pues bienvenido! Mi nombre es Crystal, vivo unas calles más abajo" Dijo ella._

_"Mi nombre es Camus, gusto en conocerla, y disculpe, pero debo irme" Dijo Camus y se despidió, Crystal le saludó con una mano y siguió camino a su casa, la mansión con la que el pequeño Hyoga había quedado impresionado la primera vez. Crystal iba tarareando feliz de poder saber su nombre, él era aún más guapo de cuando se había tropezado, tenía una voz profunda y agradable, su acento francés lo hacía irresistible._

_"Camus..." Dijo Crystal, nada podría arruinar su día hoy... bueno, casi nada._

_"Dobryden, Crystal (Buenas tardes)" Dijo una voz detrás de ella, Crystal puso los ojos en blanco, todo menos ÉL. Ella se dio vuelta, tratando de no mandarlo al diablo por seguirla. Mark se le acercó, era el muchacho más guapo de la escuela, pero Crystal ni le daba la hora._

_"Dobryden, Mark ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le dijo Crystal, con la voz más neutra que podía poner, no quería gritarle que la dejara en paz, además, Camus era por mucho, el más guapo de todo el pueblo ahora._

_"Te estaba esperando, siempre te me escapas en el colegio, voy a pensar que no te agrada mi compañía" Le dijo Mark, tan arrogante y confianzudo como siempre._

_"Que comes que adivinas" Dijo Crystal por lo bajo, Mark sonreía de oreja a oreja por el supuesto nerviosismo de ella._

_"¿Qué?" Preguntó él, no habiendo escuchado lo que ella había dicho._

_"Nada, que lindo día, tengo que irme, adiós" Dijo Crystal y se dio media vuelta._

_"Espera, yo te acompañaré" Dijo Mark, tomándola del brazo. Crystal resopló, se estaba cansando de hacer de niña buena y educada. Lo peor era que el idiota era hijo de uno de los socios de su padre._

_"Lo siento, pero estoy con prisa" Dijo ella, zafando su brazo._

_"Vamos, Crys, no tengo nada más que hacer, además tu y yo somos casi familia, seguramente nuestros padres estarán felices cuando nos casemos" Dijo él, Crystal lo miró, incrédula ¡Pero que sujeto tan arrogante, ella nunca se casaría con él!_

_"Yo no voy a casarme contigo, ni tengo planes de hacerlo con nadie más por ahora, así que suéltame" Dijo Crystal, ya exasperada hasta el límite. Camus que regresaba con las provisiones, vio que Crystal estaba siendo molestada por un sujeto que a Camus personalmente no le cayó muy bien de entrada. Camus frunció el ceño y se acercó a la pareja._

_"La está molestando" Dijo Camus, con voz fría, Mark se dio vuelta a observar al sujeto que había hablado, no parecía gran cosa, era más bajo que él mismo y su físico no era tan impresionante, él tenía más músculos que el muchacho._

_"Ella está conmigo, así que no te metas, extranjero" Le dijo Mark, arrogantemente, Camus ni le miró._

_"No te pregunté a ti" Contestó Camus, sin mirarlo aún._

_"No, no me está molestando todavía, suéltame Mark, demuéstrale que tienes modales y déjame tranquila" Dijo Crystal, enfadada, no quería meter a Camus en esto, pero Mark no pensaba igual de todas maneras la soltó._

_Camus se iba a quedar hasta que el sujeto se fuera, pero Mark, sólo amagó que se marchaba para darse vuelta y darle un puñetazo a Camus. Más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Camus detenía su puño con una mano, sin siquiera alterar su rostro impasible._

_"Te aconsejaría que no subestimaras a tu contrincante, no podrías vencerme ni con toda tu fuerza, así que vete y deja a la señorita tranquila" Le dijo él, aún calmo._

_"Esto no se quedará así" Dijo enfurecido Mark y se marchó, Crystal soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente y le sonrió a su salvador._

_"Gracias, Camus, siempre está molestándome, pero hoy se pasó de la raya" Le dijo ella, Camus asintió y se ofreció acompañarla hasta su casa, Crystal aceptó encantada._

_Cuando llegaron, Camus miró con asombro en donde vivía su actual compañera de caminata._

_"¿Vives aquí?" Dijo él, aún sorprendido,_

_"Sí, pero no es que me guste ser la niña rica del lugar, me gustaría más vivir en una casa pequeña, no tendría que caminar kilómetros para llegar a alguna parte de la casa" Dijo Crystal no quería que él se espantara por ser ella hija de Ivan Navratilovska, sabía que había dos clases de reacciones. Una, el chico en cuestión se sentía demasiado abrumado y _

prefería evitar cualquier otro contacto con ella, dos, el chico veía que ella tenía mucho dinero y trataría de conquistarla por eso. Pero Camus no parecía corresponder a ninguna de esas reacciones, más bien, era difícil saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

"Linda casa, pero la verdad estoy de acuerdo con una más pequeña para vivir, esta debería ser un museo" Dijo Camus, Crystal se rió de ese comentario, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido convertir su mansión en museo histórico. Camus sonrió también, le caía bien esta chica, no se adaptaba al prototipo de las niñas ricas comunes, sino más bien parecía fuera de lugar en ese mundo.

"Bien, tengo que irme, si el sujeto en cuestión te vuelve a molestar, dile que no le va a gustar lo que tengo planeado para él" Le dijo Camus.

"¡Espera! Me... me gustaría volver a verte, suelo ir a practicar patinaje en el único club que tenemos aquí, mañana tengo práctica, si tienes tiempo, podrías venir" Dijo Crystal, rogando que aceptara, Camus lo pensó un segundo y luego aceptó. Después siguió su camino. Crystal entró a su casa y en cuanto llegó a su habitación, se puso a saltar por todas partes de felicidad.

Kamily entró justo en medio del lío que armaba su hermana, se preguntó si estaba ebria o algo.

"¿Te pasa algo, Crys?" Preguntó Kamily.

"¡Sí, soy la chica más feliz del mundo! Ven que te cuento lo que me pasó" Le contestó Crystal. Y le relató lo sucedido. Kamily no salía de su estupor, realmente le había dado fuerte a su hermana, era la primera vez que se interesaba por un muchacho.

"Que bien por ti, Crys, pero a papá no le va a gustar que andes con un extranjero por ahí" Le dijo Kamily, medio preocupada.

"Pero, Kami, no te preocupes, tú no se lo dirás, yo no se lo diré, y todo el mundo en paz ¿cierto?" Le dijo Crystal a su no muy convencida hermana, pero aceptó después de todo.

Camus enfiló al club que Crystal había mencionado, la verdad era que no sabía porque había aceptado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y tenía que cumplir con la cita. Hyoga había ido con él, ya que le interesaba ver patinar sobre hielo a las chicas.

Camus entró y se encontró con una enorme pista de hielo, donde por lo menos media docena de chicas patinaban, ellos dos estaban en una especie de tribuna, por lo que estaban mucho más alto y tenían una vista panorámica del lugar. Camus descendió hasta abajo con Hyoga detrás, ambos se sentaron a esperar que la clase terminara, Camus identificó a Crystal enseguida, se la veía realmente preciosa en su traje de entrenamiento, ella era, por mucho, la criatura más grácil patinando en el hielo que Camus hubiera visto jamás.

"Maestro, ella es la chica del otro día ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hyoga, Camus asintió, sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de Crystal.

"Sí que parece un cisne danzando" Le dijo Hyoga, el niño estaba tan encantado como Camus de lo que veía.

La clase se pasó normal y cuando todas se separaron, Crystal escaneó el lugar para ver si veía a Camus. Cuando le vio, le sonrió, Camus le sonrió también, Kamily se acercó a su hermana y vio al muchacho con el niño. Habían venido, Kamily no lo podía creer.

"¡Hola, Camus!" Saludó Crystal, sentándose en el borde de la pista para quitarse los patines, Kamily la imitó y ambas caminaron hacia ellos.

"Hola, Crystal" Dijo Camus, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, Kamily se sentó al lado de Hyoga, que le sonrió.

"Ella es mi hermana Kamily, practica patinaje como yo" Dijo Crystal, presentando a su hermana.

"Él es Hyoga, mi discípulo" Dijo a su vez Camus, presentando a Hyoga.

"¿Qué es lo que enseñas?" Preguntó Kamily.

"Pues estoy entrenándolo para caballero, yo soy un caballero dorado del Santuario en Grecia" Dijo Camus, Crystal le miró asombrada, era por eso que había podido detener a Mark como si nada.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo caliente? Kamily y yo nos cambiaremos en un instante" Propuso Crystal, Camus aceptó y ambas hermanas desaparecieron hacia los cambiadores.

Los días se pasaban entre entrenar, ir a la escuela y ver a Camus y Hyoga, Kamily y Crystal iban siempre que podían a ver el entrenamiento de Hyoga y a alentarlo.

A Camus no le molestaba en absoluto, es más, cada vez gustaba más y más de la compañía de las hermanas, especialmente la de Crystal, la chica siempre estaba atenta a ellos.

Mark veía con profundo desagrado la creciente relación entre Camus y Crystal, tenía que deshacerse del francés antes de que le quitara a Crystal del todo. Así que fue a decirle al padre de las chicas en donde estaban sus hijas.

Ivan al enterarse casi le da un ataque así que citó a sus hijas para hablar seriamente. Klara, la madre de las chicas, no estaba de acuerdo con el proceder de su esposo, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Deseabas hablar con nosotras, papá?" Le dijo Crystal sentada junto a su hermana en un amplio sofá.

"Por cierto que sí, me enteré de fuentes confiables que ustedes andan paseando con un extranjero que quien sabe que quiere de ustedes y no me habían dicho nada" les dijo Ivan, bastante enfadado.

"No es cualquier persona, papá, Camus es un caballero dorado del Santuario que está aquí entrenando a su discípulo, nos hicimos buenos amigos y ya, nada más pasa y él nunca nos haría daño. Es más, estoy segura de que tu confiable fuente es Mark Konstantin, él es el peligroso aquí, no hace mucho fue Camus el que salió en mi defensa porque tu querido Mark me estaba tomando del brazo con fuerza, obligándome a caminar con él, cosa que yo no quería. Así que antes de juzgar, entérate" Le explicó Crystal, Ivan aún no estaba convencido pero abdicó por ahora.

"Crystal, no creo que Mark se haya comportado de forma grosera contigo, pero debes entender que tienes que buscar un buen futuro, y no lo vas a encontrar saliendo con amigos como ese" Le dijo su padre, Crystal le miró con enfado, su padre no tenía derecho a elegir por ella. Kamily, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada, decidió salir en defensa de Camus.

"Papá, Camus es nustro amigo y ya, no tienes porque juzgarlo de esa manera, la riqueza no hace mejor a nadie" Dijo Kamily. Ivan las miró sin convencerse nada, pero mientras no pasara de amistad.

"Más les vale que sólo sea 'amigo', especialmente tú, Crystal, porque si no pobre de él" Dijo Ivan y se retiró, ambas hermanas soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo, Klara las miró con una sonrisa y se fue tras su marido.

En la habitación de Crystal, Kamily se había echado arriba de la cama, abrazando uno de los osos de peluche de Crystal.

"Crys ¿qué vas a hacer? Ya escuchaste a papá, nunca te dejará tener una realción de otra clase con Camus" Dijo Kamily.

"Pues no me importa, Kami, es la primera vez que un hombre me hace sentir así, no puedo dejar de pensar en él un segundo; me gustaría pasar a su lado las 24 horas del día ¿cómo explicas eso?" Le dijo Crystal, suspirando. Kamily miraba el techo, no sabía como responder a su hermana, ya que ella nunca se había enamorado.

Camus estaba sentado en uan colina cubierta de nieve, estaba pensando en Crystal, no sabía como ni porque, pero la chica se le había metido bajo la piel sin que él se diera cuenta, ahora no pensaba más que en abrazarla y besarla cada vez que la tenía cerca, y esto no

podía seguir así. Mañana la invitaría a salir a solas con él y le diría lo que sentía, era mejor que ella supiera lo que le provocaba estar cerca de ella.

Hyoga, viendo a su maestro tan pensativo, se sentó a su lado, Camus suspiró y le revolvió el rubio cabello al niño.

"Sabes, Hyoga, puedes llegar a entender mucho misterios en la vida, puedes entender como formar hielo de la nada y utilizarlo como ataque... pero es imposible entender un sentimiento tal como el amor por una mujer, criaturas tan hermosas como complicadas" Dijo Camus, Hyoga le miró interrogante ¿qué se había tomado su maestro? Lo que fuera le había dado fuerte, pues no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo... cuando creciera, se acordaría de esa misma frase cuando él mismo se viera atrapado por las redes de ese poderoso sentimiento, capaz de hacer a un caballero el doble de fuerte o volver al más arisco de ellos en una criatura mansa y tranquila.

Al otro día, Crystal había ido a patinar sola al club, ya que a la mañana y en sábado no había nadie, tenía la pista toda para ella. Camus había decidido ire a buscarla, Kamily le dijo que estaba en el club, así que hacia allí se dirigió.

Crystal estaba patinando hacía unos minutos, cuando vio a Camus sentarse en la primera grada, la más cercana a la pista, ella le sonrió feliz de tenerlo para ella solita, por un rato al menos. Camus le devolvió la sonrisa y se le acercó.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Le dijo ella.

"Kamily me dijo donde encontrarte, quería verte" Le dijo Camus, Crystal no podía haber escuchado palabras más dulces que esas, y le tomó de la mano, hasta donde podía.

"¿Sabes patinar?" Le preguntó Crystal, rogando que él supiera al menos mantenerse en pie.

"Algo, aunque no soy tú" Le contestó él, sonriendo ella le indicó que fuera al casillero que estaba del otro lado y sacara un par de patines para él, Camus asintió y buscó unos de su talla, enseguida se los puso y entró a la pista. Crystal, se le acercó y le tomó de la mano otra vez, Camus se dejó llevar por ella por un rato, luego empezó a tomar un poco más de velocidad, Crystal iba un poco más adelante, y Camus le soltó el cabello, llevándose la pañoleta azul de Crystal.

"¡Oye! Dame eso, Camus" Le dijo ella, pero él le sonrió astutamente.

"Quítamela" le contestó él, Crystal enseguida trató de darle alcance, pero Camus la esquivaba como el mejor.

"¡Camus, que malo eres, no se vale!" Dijo ella, tratando de alcanzar su prenda cuando Camus la sostenía en alto, como ella era bastante más baja, no le alcanzaba. Camus le sonrió.

"Te la daré a cambio de que tú me des algo a mí" Le dijo él, Crystal le miró con desconfianza y luego aceptó.

"Bien ¿que quieres?" Le preguntó ella.

"Un beso" Le dijo él. Crystal lo miró con ojos desorbitados ¡Qué descarado era Camus cuando quería!

"¿Y bien?" La instó él. Crystal suspiró, no era que no le encantara la idea, pero se preguntaba a que clase de beso apuntaba Camus.

"Muy bien, tú ganas" le dijo ella y le dio un beso pequeño en la mejilla.

"Ay, por favor, ¿a eso llamas beso? no voy a darte esto con un beso tan pequeño" Le dijo Camus, Crystal puso los brazos en jarra y le miró desconcertada.

"Muy bien" Dijo Crystal, dándole un beso más sonoro en la mejilla. Camus le sonrió pero aún no pensaba darle la pañoleta.

"Estás empezando a convencerme, pero aún creo que ese beso no te devolverá la pañoleta" Le dijo él, Crystal ahora sí que le miraba asombrada ¿qué pretendía él?

"Entonces dime tú que clase de beso quieres" Le dijo Crystal, ya no sabiendo que más hacer, Camus la miró con un destello de astucia en su mirada, eso era justo lo que quería que ella preguntara.

"Quiero esta clase de beso" Dijo él, y la tomó de la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él, y unió sus labios al los de ella en un tierno beso, Crystal sentía que se derretiría en ese lugar, ahora podía morir feliz. Cuando Camus la soltó, ella aún parecía en shock, pero reaccionó y se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

"Camus, no debes besar a una chica en los labios si no lo sientes de verdad" Le dijo ella, dándole la espalda, Camus le ató su pañoleta en una coleta baja y la abrazó.

"¿Quién dijo que no lo sentí así?" Murmuró él en su oído, Crystal se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a frente con él, ambos sólo atinaron a mirarse por un rato, Camus le acarició el rostro con una mano, corriendo los bucles que el moño no sostenía, Crystal también acarició su rostro con una mano, Camus giró su rostro en contra de su mano, no queriendo terminar la caricia. Crystal le echó ambos brazos al cuello y Camus volvió a besarla, esta vez Crystal también respondió a su beso con la misma intensidad, con todo el amor que sentía por Camus en su corazón.


	13. Moonlight Shadows: The Beggining Parte I...

Segunda y última parte, espero que les guste, con esto doy por terminada este fic del todo. Gracias por leerlo!

DarkLady-Iria: gracias, espero que te guste la segunda parte ^_^

Hora: Los hay... pero son difíciles de encontrar o estan ocupados. Como leí en un libro "Los hombres son inteligentes o hermosos, las dos cosas nunca se dan" Los caballeros son una excepción... por eso no son reales -_-

Misao CG: Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: No problem ¿matar a Seiya? ¿Y a quién torturo? Lo prefiero con vida, tú siempre lo matas de todas formas ^_^ Si así va a quedar.

Abby: Gracias, Abby. Espero que termines pronto tu fic que te está quedando muy bueno ^_^

Kasumi-the-secret-agent: Me alegro que se te haya aclarado tu duda. Mi próximo fic dista mucho de tener nada resuelto todavía, no tengo tiempo ni para respirar -_- demasiado formol en anatomía. ¿por qué victimas inventadas? Pues porque es una historia que quería escribir y por ahora no me interesa ningún otro santo. Gracias por tu review!

NémesisVH: o_0 Tu semi decifrable review es muy alentadora... pero please no acortes tanto las palabras! Si te dijera ALGO de mi nuevo fic lo arruinaría, pero espero que la pareja que tengo en mente sea del agrado general. Bueno, acerca de material, necesito algunos diccionarios y quiero ver la segunda parte de Hades, eso sí que quiero. Mi segundo fic va a ser de un espectro, me encantan los Espectrops de Hades ^_^ Excepto Radamantys -_- loooooo destesto! ¿Qué estudio? Pues el primer año de veterinaria, por eso no me deja tiempo para nada, verás, tengo muchas mascotas: tres perros, dos gatos, mi papá... Así que me dedico a experi... quiero decir, curarlos ^_^ Gracias por tu review!

**_Parte II_**

Kamily estaba preocupada, caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, sabía que Crystal se había ido con Camus ayer, pero no había regresado esa mañana, ella siempre cubría a su hermana para que saliera con Camus, pues ambos estaban realmente enamorados el uno del otro... pero eso era imposible y peligroso, sabía que su padre sospechaba algo y no le gustaría enterarse de la verdad; Mark había intentado entre él y cuatro amigos más, intimidar a Camus, pero salieron perdiendo muy mal, casi congelados hasta los huesos.

Su madre, viendo a su hija preocupada, se sentó en el borde de su cama y la instó a que hiciera lo mismo, Kamily no se hizo rogar y se sentó al lado de ella.

"Cuéntame que está sucediendo, Kamily, sabes que yo no diré nada a tu padre" Le dijo Klara, Kamily la miró desconcertada y asintió, contándole de la relación de Camus y Crystal, Klara escuchaba pacientemente, ella había conocido a Camus y le caía muy bien, se había olido que entre ellos dos había algo más que amistad, y ahora lo veía comprobado. Kamily miró a su madre en busca de consejo.

"Kami, hija, entiendo tu preocupación, pero tu padre se enterará tarde o temprano, debo hablar con Crystal para que le diga la verdad" Dijo klara.

"Pero mamá, papá nunca entenderá, él piensa que debemos casarnos con alguien rico y de alcurnia, y a nosotras no nos interesa, él nunca dejará que Camus se case con Crystal, sé que hará lo imposible por separarlos... y temo que lo logre" Dijo Kamily, expresando su más profunda inquietud, su madre suspiró y le palmeó la mano tranquilizadoramente.

"Yo hablaré con tu hermana y veremos" Dijo antes de levantarse y dejar a su hija menor sola.

Camus y Crystal estaban muy tranquilos paseando por ahí, sin saber nada de nada, Camus estaba llevando a Crystal a su casa, Hyoga estaba esperándolos allí con la sorpresa que él le tenía preparada.

"Anda, dime que es, me muero de la curiosidad" Decía Crystal, pegada a su flanco, Camus le sonrió y le dio un beso.

"La curiosidad mató al gato, _ma chérie_" Le dijo él, abrazándola.

"No sé si mató algún gato, pero me matará a mí pronto" Le contestó ella. Caminaron un poco más y al fin llegaron a la cabaña, Hyoga les fue a recibir con un brillo de picardía en los ojos, había estado a cargo del regalo por un rato, Camus se separó de ellos y se acercó a una canasta cerca del hogar. Crystal le miró con curiosidad, Camus tomó una pequeña cosa peluda y blanca como la nieve con un moño rojo y se acercó a Crystal.

"Para tí" Le dijo él y le entregó el obsequio. Crystal lo tomó en sus manos y el pequeño gatito maulló.

"¡Oh, Camus, es precioso!" Dijo ella, acunando a gatito, que empezó a ronronear. Camus le sonrió y acarició la cabeza del felino.

"No tienes mascota, así tendrás companía que no te llevará la contraria" Le dijo él.

"Si, como tú" Le dijo Crystal, dejando al gatito en el suelo y abrazándo a Camus.

"¡Maldito francés! ¡Cómo se atrevió a poner los ojos mí Crystal! ¡Me las pagará caro! Llévenle estas fotos a Navratilovska, que se entere lo que Crystal y ese desgraciado están escondiéndole" Dijo Mark, dándole el sobre a uno de sus amigos, el otro muchacho asintió y partió enseguida.

"Si yo no puedo tenerte ¡Nadie te tendrá!" Exclamó él, antes de volver a sentarse en su escritorio.

Ivan estaba trabajando en su oficina, cuando una de sus secretarias le trae un sobre que tenía su nombre, lo agarró y lo abrió, tenía curiosidad por saber de donde venía, más cuando vio su contenido, se pudo rojo de furia.

Enseguida llamó a sus hombres de más confuanza para que confirmaran esas fotos, no iba a dejarse llevar, quizás todo fuera una broma de mal gusto, rogaba que fuera así, porque si no Crystal iba a tener que cargar con las consecuencias.

Camus acompañó a su chica hasta su casa, sabía que horarios tenía su padre y no aparecía por ahí si no estaba seguro de que él no los vería, pero su madre, Klara, era otra cosa.

Klara los vio venir y bajó a recibirlos, Crystal fue a saludar a su madre y luego Camus y ella fueron llevados a la biblioteca. Klara quería hablar con ambos sobre su relación ahora. Los tres se sentaron cómodamente y Klara los miró seria.

"Espero que me digan la verdad ahora, pues puedo ser ingenua pero no ciega" Dijo Klara.

"Sra. Navratilovska, mis intenciones con Crystal son buenas, realmente nunca pensé en hacerle ningún daño, todo lo contrario, soy serio en mis intenciones futuras" Le dijo Camus, Crystal le miró con una sonrisa y luego volteó su mirada hacia su madre. Klara sonreía, le agradaba este muchacho, y parecía ser sincero, el problema sería Ivan... pero ya vería como lo manejaba.

"Me alegro de escuchar eso, Camus, yo apruebo su relación ampliamente... pero mi esposo es un hueso duro de roer, no querrá ni pensar en eso" Dijo Klara, con un poco de pesar.

"Pues él tendrá que aceptarlo, mamá, le guste o no" Dijo Crystal, empecinadamente. Su madre le sonrió y asintió, esta vez, Ivan tendría que ceder. Pero eso distaba mucho de poder lograrse.

Ivan iba derecho a su casa, muy enfadado ¡su hija mayor tendría que darle explicaciones! Nunca permitiría que un extranjero se la llevara así como así.

En cuanto llegó, vio a su familia preparándose para cenar, Klara se acercó a saludarlo, pero notó enseguida que algo no andaba bien, Ivan tenía una mirada muy fría, estaba mirando hacia Crystal y Camus, que todavía no se había ido, sino que Klara le había invitado a cenar, ambos jóvenes estaban de la mano, luego Camus le sacó su cinta del cabello para molestarla como de costumbre, Crystal le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para recuperar su listón. Ambos estaban muy interesados el uno en el otro que no habían visto a Ivan entrar. Él hombre tenía una mirada asesina, no podía creer que las fotos fueran reales, su esposa enseguida lo arrastró hacia otro ambiente, porque se avecinaba guerra.

"¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?" Preguntó Ivan, con una furia apenas contenida, tenía ganas de matar a ese francés por ser tan descarado.

"Supongo que te refieres a Camus, ese es su nombre para que sepas" Le contestó Klara y luego siguió.

"Es el novio formal de Crystal y tiene intenciones serias con ella, así que te toca aceptar la decisión de tu hija mayor, Ivan"

"¡Primero muerto antes de ver a Crystal con un donadie! ¡Ella es una niña, no sabe lo que es bueno para ella!" Gritó él, yendo hacia la puerta para decirle eso mismo a Crystal, Klara le detuvo, tironeándo de uno de sus brazos.

"¡No, Ivan, no tienes derecho! Camus es un buen muchacho, siempre la cuidará, ella ya tiene suficiente juicio para decidir con quien salir, y tú no puedes imponerle eso ¡no estamos en la época medieval, por el amor de Dios!" Dijo Klara, exasperada. Ivan la miró, más enfurecido, no iba a permitir esto, pero luego una sonrisa fría crusó por su semblante, esto asustó más a Klara que su arranque de furia.

"Muy bien, Klara, que se quede, te demostraré que no durarán mucho, ya verás" Dijo enigmáticamente él y recompuesto de su ataque de ira, se dirigió al comedor otra vez. Klara lo miró sorprendida, algo estaba tramando, pero por desgracia, seguramente no se enteraría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Tú padre se mostró frío pero al menos no intentó dispararme" Dijo Camus, luego de la cena del otro día, Crystal le sonrió.

"Creo que después de todo te aceptará, no tendrá otra opción" Dijo Crystal, sentada en el regazo de su novio, Camus le dio un beso en la sien, quizás las cosas resultaran bien para ellos dos, tenía planeado algún día casarse con Crystal, no pensaba perderla por nada del mundo.

Mark miraba desde lejos con unos vinoculares, estaba que hervía de celos y furia ¡Por qué el viejo Navratilovska no había hecho nada! Mark sabía que no podía intimidar a Camus, es más, le temía demasiado, aunque era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Esos profundos ojos azúles y helados como las planicies de su pueblo eran demasiado aterradores para cualquier persona, la única que se sentía fascinada por ellos era Crystal, pues Camus nunca la miraba con frialdad. Pero Mark sabía que su rival era un exelente guerrero, ya le había dado tremendo puñetazo y recibido varios sin siquiera pestanear.

Lo que Mark no sabía era que Ivan no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, sabía bien que si se oponía, sería peor, pero los separaría de otra forma, crearía peleas entre ellos, hasta que pudiera darles el golpe final. Su plan inició al día siguiente, buscando el personal necesario para lograr su meta.

Los días se pasaban tranquilos, pero eso no iba a durar mucho, un día que Camus y Hyoga estaban por encontrarse con Crystal y Kamily, una chica que nunca habían visto les saludó y enseguida, al ver a las hermanas, abrazó a Camus y lo besó, Crystal al ver esto se paró en seco, no podía creer que Camus estuviera tan 'cariñoso' con otra chica.

Camus se la quitó enseguida, diciéndole que se había equivocado de persona, pero la chica intentó abrazarlo otra vez, sin éxito, Crystal estuvo detrás de ella en un tris y le sonrió a Camus sarcásticamente, luego tomó a la chica del cabello dándole un fuerte tirón, la chica en cuestión iba a defenderse, pero Crystal le dio tremendo puñetazo, Camus le había enseñado como. Kamily miraba a su hermana y no la reconociía, que terrible podía ser Crystal si quería, la chica se alejó enseguida, tambalenado y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Bien, ahora me explicas de donde la conoces" Le dijo Crystal, cruzada de brazos.

"Te juro que jamás la había visto, _chérie_, no sé porque me besó tampoco, pensé que quizás pensara que yo era otra persona, pero ella sabía mi nombre, es extraño" Dijo Camus, Crystal le miró escéptica por un momento, como sopesando sus palabras, no sabía si creerle o no, su padre le había estado diciendo que él no era bueno para ella y bla bla bla, pero Crystal no quería creerle ni lo haría, Camus no le había dado motivos... hasta ahora.

"Bien supongamos que te creo, no me gustó el hecho de que cualquier chica venga y te bese, sabes, prefiero creerte por ahora, pues confío en ti, pero no te busques problemas" Le dijo ella, tomándole del brazo, Camus suspiró, eso había estado cerca, alguien definitivamente estaba tratando de que se peleara con Crystal...

Los incidentes con 'personas' que se entrometían entre Camus y Crystal se hicieron muy frecuentes, últimamente ambos se la pasaban discutiendo, para delicia de Ivan, que no se detendría hasta separarlos, pero no contaba con que Camus comenzara a sospechar algo raro.

Camus estaba entrenando con Hyoga, pero su mente no estaba allí, sino que pensaba en la conexión que podían tener esas personas que trataban de crear discordia entre él y Crystal, sospechaba que el padre de ella tendría algo que ver, se lo tendría que preguntar a Crystal. Esa tarde fue a verla y ambos caminaron hacia algún lugar tranquilo, una plaza pequeña.

Camus se sentó en uno de los bancos, con Crystal a su lado. La chica parecía algo nerviosa, esta converzación no parecía que fuera a terminar bien.

"Crystal, me parece que algo no anda bien, tú y yo somos personas tranquilas, pero parece que alguien se empeña en crear disputas entre nosotros... ¿no te parece raro?" Dijo él, apoyando su barbilla en ambas manos.

"¿Y quién nos odiaría tanto... Mark? Él sabe que no saldría con él ni muerta" Dijo Crystal.

"¿Tú padre tal vez? El no me soporta después de todo" Dijo Camus, con tono sacástico.

"¡No te atrevas a acusar a mi padre, Camus! ¡Él me ha dejado salir contigo después de todo, jamás sospecharía de él!" Dijo Crystal enojada, Camus suspiró, ella nunca pensaría tan mal de su padre, pero Camus sí.

"¡Lo siento, _chérie_, pero no pienso cambiar mis ideas porque creas que él es un ángel del Señor! ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Él sabe siempre adonde vamos y esos sujetos aparecen siempre en el lugar exácto" Dijo Camus, levantándose de un salto de su asiento, Crystal lo miró tan enfadada como él.

"¡No me importa lo que tú digas, mi padre nunca haría eso! ¡Y si tanto te molesta, puedes irte despidiendo de mí!" Le dijo ella, levantándose a su vez y caminando para el lado contrario, Camus maldijo por lo bajo y la tomó del brazo antes de que ella pudiera alejarse más.

"¡Abre los ojos, Crystal! ¡Estás tan consentida que no quieres ver la realidad por muy terrible que sea, tú padre es el que lo está causando todo!" Dijo Camus, perdiendo el poco talante que le quedaba. Crystal se soltó de su mano y le dio una cachetada que resonó fuerte en la pequeña plaza.

"No quiero que te vuelvas a acercarte a mí ¿me oíste? ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!" Dijo Crystal, echandose a correr hacia su casa. Camus estaba helado en el mismo lugar, no atinaba a reaccionar ¿ella no quería volver a verlo? No podía ser. Camus se sintió por primera vez en su vida como si un enorme oso polar se le hubiera sentado encima y no se quisiera mover. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto... o la perdería para siempre.

Crystal entró a su casa y fue directo a su habitación, echándose encima de la cama y rompiendo a llorar, Ivan y Klara se miraron confundidos, Klara enseguida subió a verla, Ivan por detrás, se olía que quizás su plan estaba dando frutos.

"¿Qué te pasó, cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó su madre, Crystal no quería responder, pero luego le dijo entre sollozos que había terminado con Camus, Klara se quedó estupefacta, Ivan sonrió triunfalmente y se alejó de la habitación hacia su despacho. Ahora el toque final.

Camus había decidido dejar que Crystal se calmara primero, Hyoga se había dado cuenta que algo malo había pasado, porque su maestro parecía más un zombi que otra cosa.

De repente, una carta estaba en la puerta, el correo la había dejado allí, Camus la tomó y vio que era de Crystal, se extrañó mucho por eso, y no le gustó demasiado la idea de abrirla, se sentó con Hyoga a sus pies y la abrió con cautela.

Si Hyoga creía que el hielo era blanco, su maestro parecía estar hecho de nieve, estaba tan pálido después de que había leído la carta que el pequeño pensó que nunca recuperaría el habla.

"¿Maestro, estás bien?" Preguntó Hyoga, Camus negó con la cabeza y le dio la carta, Hyoga la tomó y la leyó, sus grandes ojos celestes no podían creer lo que Crystal le decía en la carta.

"¡Esto no puede ser, maestro! ¡Ustedes se querían mucho!" Dijo el pequeño, poniéndose de pie de un salto, Camus tenía la mirada vacía de expresión, eso asustó a Hyoga, que le sacudió de un hombro. Camus tomó su pequeña mano y se la apretó con fuerza, Hyoga comprendía lo que él debía estar sintiendo.

"Ese viejo consiguió lo que quería, pero yo iré a que Crystal me lo diga con sus propias palabras" Dijo Camus, levantándose y marchándose una vez más a la mansión de Crystal.

Crystal a su vez había recibido una carta de Camus diciéndola palabras parecidas, la pobre chica sentía que se iba a morir de tristeza, pero si para él ella sólo había sido un juego, no intentaría hablar con él nunca más, que siguiera su camino que ella seguiría el suyo... aunque eso estuviera haciendola pedazos.

Cuando Camus intentó hablar con Crystal, Ivan se lo impidió, diciéndole que su hija no quería volver a verle, Camus no se dio por vencido sino hasta que Ivan amenazó con matar a su discípulo si no se marchaba de ese pueblo.

Camus tuvo que irse, no expondría a Hyoga a eso, pero su corazón se quedaba con ella por mucho que Crystal ya no lo quisiera. Hyoga sintió el cambio repentino en su maestro, jamás volvería a verle sonreír de nuevo como lo había hecho cuando Crystal estaba con él...

_Fin Precuela_

_Goddess Rhianon_

_3/3/04_


End file.
